Two Jedi (chapter pushed to Tuesday)
by Lighting wolf knight
Summary: Lannic, King of Fondor, Elite Praetorian Guard, great hero. When Lannic breaks free of Snoke's control and escapes to Jakku, he finds that his life is about to change. Takes place during episode 7 and 8, some changes to First Order canon. One chapter every Monday. Next chapter is 900words and is the last chapter for now.
1. Escape to Jakku

**Sup Guys? Lighting Wolf here, back with another story, this one about Star Wars. Enjoy the 1100-word chapter. don't own Star Wars, Disney and Luca Arts does.**

 **(Mega class Star Dreadnought,** _ **Supremacy**_ **, 34BBY.)**

The Elite Pretorian Guard continued his trek towards the TIE SF that he had reserved beforehand, he had talked to his allies, made his plans.

The Pretorian grinned for a second before frowning as two Pretorian Guards stepped in his way.

"Stand down, traitor!"

One of the Stormtroopers yelled as he stepped closer to the Pretorian before a quick swing of his vouge cut down the Stormtrooper as the Pretorian turned to his comrades.

"Step out of the way, Third, Seventh…. It isn't going to work on me…."

The Pretorian said as he thought back to when he was a Pretorian for the Supreme Leader about 10 minutes ago.

He remembered speaking to several First Order officers, making sure their loyalty was to him before he had tried to backstab the Supreme Leader, only to be stopped by his apprentice which had left on mission.

"Kill him, Third!"

The Seventh Pretorian yelled as he swung his Electro-Chain Whip at his former comrade as the Pretorian swung his Vibro Vouge at Seventh, catching the whip as he turned and kicked a Stormtrooper down as Third swung his sword which First blocked with his Vibro Vouge's blade.

"Back down, this doesn't concern you."

First hissed, he felt woozy, disoriented, he only remembered a few memories from his past as he knocked Third out by smashing the handle of his weapon into his face and then ramming his armored foot into his stomach, he faced Seventh as he continued to lash at him with his whip.

"Last chance…. I need to find out what is happening at Jakku…"

First stated before sweeping around Seventh's lash and grabbing his former comrade around the neck as he continued to apply pressure, he wouldn't kill the two Praetorians, it would raise two many questions rather then a few dead Stormtroopers.

"Sorry, Seventh."

First hissed as the guard slumped to the floor, unconscious, he jumped into the TIE fighter just as the alarms started to blare, another memory came to him, his first name…. Lannic.

"Come on, come on…."

Lannic said as the TIE spun on its axis and flew out of the _Supremacy's_ hanger bay as Lannic punched in the coordinates and hoped for the best, he had never truly flown one of the fighters in his life as it jumped to hyperspace.

(Jakku, 2 hours after First Order attack on Tuanul.)

Lannic's TIE came out of hyperspace faster then Lannic would have thought, he gripped the controls but knew something had damaged the fighter more then he could control it.

"Did they know? Or was it…."

Lannic muttered before a blast from a point defense canon as the shields flared before another hit the TIE, disabling it as Lannic cursed.

"Kriff…."

Lannic muttered as the TIE plunged towards the sandy world.

Before the systems mostly shut down, Lannic glanced the wreckage of another special forces TIE and thought that he might have an ally.

Lannic steered his crash towards the crash site and hopped for the best, making sure his Vibro Vouge was still ready for combat when he crashed.

(Jakku planet surface.)

Finn saw the TIE Fighter before it crashed a half mile from him.

His first thought was the _Finalizer_ had dispatched troops but he couldn't think of any weapon besides the _Finalizer_ that could take out a special forces TIE.

Hoping that he had found an ally, Finn ran for the TIE only to back up as a red armored hand tore the hatch off, Finn backed up.

He had only seen the armor once: on Snoke's Elite Praetorian guard. He turned to run before the elite warrior looked at him, none the worse for ware but confused.

"Hey, you ok? My TIE got shot down and I spotted you from orbit…. Who are you?"

The Praetorian asked as Finn mentally breathed a sigh of relief, the Praetorian didn't know who he was and from what Finn could see, the elite soldier was possibly running from the First Order as well.

He nodded franticly before speaking as the Praetorian planted his Vibro Vouge in the sand as Finn spoke.

"Yeah, I'm good, First Order shot me down over Jakku as well… My friend didn't make it, he was looking for a droid."

Finn said as the Praetorian nodded, taking in the details as he spoke up.

"Sorry to hear that, I'm Lannic, I heard that the First Order was up to something and came here to find out what…. But I guess we are both stuck here for now…. Who are you, again?"

Lannic asked as Finn scratched the back of his head, he started to speak but remembered his name and spoke up.

"Finn… I'm Finn… We might be able to work together."

Finn said as Lannic nodded before holding his head in pain as he shook his head before speaking.

"Yeah, that's the best plan, Finn…. Leave the fighting to me…. Anyway, we should get going, First Order is going to send reinforcements to find us and this planet is a dust ball…. Unless you can make water out of thin air, we need to find a town or else thirst will kill us first."

Lannic said as Finn nodded and both First Order soldiers began to trek though the sand, Lannic saw Finn discard his armor besides the body glove but said nothing.

"Before you ask, I'd rather risk being spotted then lose the armor advantages…. That… And my armor still has cooling fans, so it has its uses."

Lannic said as he led he and Finn over a hill as both looked down on a small village.

"A town, let's go!"

Finn yelled as Lannic grabbed him by his jacket.

"Let me go first… I have a bad feeling about this place."

Lannic said as he and Finn slid down the sand towards the village.

Author notes

 **Phew, first chapter is done! Lannic is one of those Red Armored guards from Last Jedi before you ask… He will be a Jedi later. I want to point out Lannic is going to go from having little skills to a lot of skills. Since this takes place during episode 7 and 8, next chapter will have them meet Rey. Until next Saturday, Lighting Wolf out!**


	2. Scavager meets Praetorian

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Two Jedi. Enjoy the 1500-word chapter. don't own Star Wars, Disney and Luca Arts does.**

 **(Jakku, Niima Outpost.)**

"Keep up, Finn… I don't trust anyone around here more than I can toss them…."

Lannic said as he and Finn trekked through the outpost, Finn saw Lannic swing his head back and forth scanning for any threats as they walked.

"Aren't you tired, or thirsty?"

Finn asked as Lannic turned to face him, planting one of the blades on his Vibro Vouge in the sand as he did so.

"No, I'm fine… If you need water, get some…. I will be fine, Finn."

Lannic said simply as Finn simply nodded before staggering over to the nearest puddle of water to drink.

Lannic had to hold back the urge to laugh when he saw Finn notice the massive pig like creature next to him.

"Hmm… The next course of action should be finding a way off this planet… And past that _Resurgent_ \- class battlecruiser in orbit…. Why do I feel stranger then I did before?"

Lannic asked as he turned and saw a girl that looked no older then he was, Finn and Lannic watched the girl fend off two thugs, Lannic blinked as the droid turned and said something to the girl that neither could make out.

Lannic saw the girl turn to Finn and rush at him, Lannic watched Finn run.

Finn jogged as fast as his legs could carry him, he looked for Lannic but didn't see the Praetorian as he weaved in-between the stands before the girl knocked his legs out from under him.

"The jacket, where did you get it?"

The girl asked as Finn tried again to look for Lannic as he spoke.

"What are you talking about? I didn't steal anything!"

Finn yelled as the girl pressed her staff into his chest.

"He says you stole it, that it came from his master."

The girl said as Finn looked at the small droid before speaking, his voice clear.

"It belonged to Poe Dameron, right? He was captured… By the First Order… I only wish Lannic was here."

Finn said as the girl looked confused at his words.

"Who's Lannic?"

The girl asked as the droid beeped in alarm.

"I am."

Lannic said as the girl turned as Lannic pulled the staff portion of his weapon against the girl's neck as he tripped her up.

"You can get up…. Lady, I don't know who you are but I know you can't just attack people for no reason."

Lannic said, pointing one of the bladed ends of his weapon as Finn shook his head.

"Hey, its ok…. Poe didn't make it, I helped him get away… He didn't survive the crash…. I met up with my friend here in the desert…"

Finn said as Lannic offered his hand to help the girl up as she looked at the two with a smile.

"Your both in the Resistance?"

She asked as Finn started to speak before Lannic cut him off, already forming a plan in his mind.

"Yes, we are…. Poe requested we join him as reinforcements…. My friend here broke his cover to rescue… I'm new to the Resistance… Very new."

Lannic said as Finn was about to chime in when the girl cut them off.

"BB-8 says he's on a secret mission, he has to get back to your base."

The girl says as Finn nodded and spoke after her.

"Apparently he has a map that leads to Luke Skywalker and everyone's after it."

Finn said as Lannic was about to speak up before a blaster bolt flew over their heads as the trio turned to see a squad of Stormtroopers firing F-11s at them as Lannic, BB-8, Finn and the girl ran as Lannic reached for his belt as Finn watched him pull a red SE-44 blaster pistol from his thigh.

He turned as blaster bolts sent people scrambling to get away and destroyed the stands around them.

"Keep going, I'm slowing them down!"

Lannic said as he fired off 3 shots, 1 shot grazed a Stormtrooper, the other 2 shots hit the 2 other Stormtroopers in the chest, killing them as Lannic walked closer to the Stormtrooper as he spoke something into his helmet.

"They sent 3 Stormtroopers to take us down? Your commander must have underestimated us."

Lannic said as the Stormtrooper chuckled before his wound finished him off, Lannic questioned what the First Order soldier found funny when he heard a roaring sound as Finn and him shared a look.

"Run!"

Lannic yelled as the trio took off as 2 TIE/fo fighters as they strafed the trio as Lannic cursed.

"Well, I see why the want BB-8 so badly if their sending blasted TIE fighters to attack us…"

Lannic yelled as he grabbed Finn and Rey's hands to pull them faster, neither said anything as another group of Stormtroopers emerged from near a shop and started to fire at them as Lannic growled.

"Finn, take BB-8 and help her find a ship, ill deal with the Stormtroopers!"

Lannic yelled as he tossed the SE-44 to Finn as he rushed the squad of Stormtroopers, the TIEs followed them, more interested in the droid and former Stormtrooper then the Praetorian who seemed to have a death wise.

"Bad mistake…."

Lannic yelled as he reached the squad of Stormtroopers who had just started to fire as Lannic slayed one of the four troopers with a slash across the chest as Lannic gripped the arm of one troopers and forced him to shoot another as Lannic faced the two remaining troopers

"You really want to try that? That BB unit worth it?"

Lannic asked as the Stormtroopers continued to fire as Lannic grunted in annoyance before rolling and spinning his weapon, slashing both Stormtroopers across the chest and killing them as they collapsed into the sand.

"I'm sorry I had to end it like that, but you were in the way."

Lannic said before turning and rushing towards the girl and Finn who were still busy dodging TIE fighter fire.

"You guys find a ship while I handled the troopers?"

Lannic yelled as a TIE strafed them as the girl pointed at a ship.

"Take the Quadjumper!"

The girl said as both Finn and Lannic looked at another ship as Finn spoke up.

"What about that other ship!?"

Finn asked as they ran towards the Quadjumper as the girl spoke up.

"That freighter isn't a ship, its garbage!"

The girl yelled before they ran onto the freighter as Lannic ran for the cockpit.

"I'll fly, someone man the gun turret!"

Lannic ordered as Finn went to do so, Lannic manned the controls as the girl entered and stared at Lannic at the controls.

"Do you know how to fly?"

The girl asked as another strafing run nearly hit them as Lannic looked at her as he flipped a few switches, starting the ship.

Lannic turned to face her, his mask hiding the look of slight annoyance he had at the girl's

"Yes, I can fly."

Lannic said, not liking the girl's lack of faith as he tried to steer the ship, twisting it on its side and plowing it into a small tower, Lannic turned to face the girl who was about to say something, her face a scowl.

"Not a word or I'll let them shoot us."

Lannic said as the girl took the copilot's seat as Lannic was able to correct the ship at least enough for it to fly straight.

"Look, I know you don't trust me and that's fine…. But at least let me help, I know the planet better then you or your friend."

The girl said as Lannic turned to face her and saw that her face had softened as Lannic nodded.

"Alright, ill trust you, where do I fly…."

Lannic said as the girl took a minute to realize he was trying to start a friendship with her.

"Rey. Its Rey."

The girl said as Lannic pulled off his helmet and looked back at her, his ocean blue eyes full of determination as a small smile appeared on his somewhat pale face.

"Lannic, now, help me fly, we're not going to be able to outfly those TIEs so we are going to have to shoot them down before we go."

Lannic said as Finn spoke up.

"Stay low, it confuses their scanners!"

Finn shouted as Lannic nodded.

"I'll go low, but I'm no flying expert!"

Lannic yelled as he twisted the ship as he barely avoided a barrage of cannon fire.

The other TIE managed to score a hit as Lannic cursed, Rey began to look over the systems.

"I'll try and get the shields up, just try not to get us blown to pieces."

Rey said as Lannic rolled his eyes and tried to flip around, skimming the sand as he cursed.

"I really am going to need flying lessons after this."

Lannic muttered as the dogfight began.

author notes

 **And another chapter is done! I want to point out Lannic and Rey aren't friends just yet, more like their putting aside their differences to stay alive for now. As for Rey being a Mary Sue… I'll build up her skills like I will with Lannic… as you saw, he isn't the best pilot….. The next chapter will show the dogfight on Jakku and their escape. Until this Monday, Lighting Wolf out!**


	3. Fight or Flight

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Two Jedi. Enjoy the 1280-word chapter. don't own Star Wars, Disney and Luca Arts does.**

 **(Jakku, Graveyard of Giants.)**

"Lannic, steer that way!"

Lannic heard as he narrowly steered the freighter around as Finn continued to fire at the TIEs

"I'm trying my best, Rey, we're flying a worn out old ship against a pair of brand new, military class fighters… It isn't easy!"

Lannic yelled as Finn said something as Lannic was about to ask him over the comm what he said before a TIE fired at them, kicking up sand.

"Ok then, Finn, hang on, I'm going to give us some cover!"

Lannic yelled as he flew towards a ship graveyard filled with downed Star Destroyers and what looked like the remains of Rebel ships, Lannic growled as a TIE nearly hit them.

"Finn, I don't mean to sound rude, but can you shoot the damn TIEs down!?"

Lannic hissed over the comms as he flew around a Star Destroyer, he saw Finn shoot down the TIE as it slammed into the sands as Lannic and Rey laughed.

"Ok, I take it back, that was a good shot, now let's handle the other one!"

Lannic yelled as the other TIE fired as Lannic and Rey slammed forward on their seats, Lannic and Rey looked over to see an alarm beeping.

"Guys, guns are locked in the forward position, you're going to have to lose them!"

Finn said as Rey and Lannic looked out the window as Rey pointed over Lannic's shoulder at a massive hulk of a ship.

"Lannic, into the Super Star Destroyer, they won't be able to hit us easily in there."

Rey called as Lannic nodded as Rey took her seat once more.

"Get ready."

Rey said as Finn spoke up as Lannic swerved to kick up a cloud of dust which made the TIE miss its shot.

"Ok, wait… Ready for what?"

Finn asked as Lannic swung the freighter around before flying through the engine as Finn spoke up as Lannic swerved left and right to make sure he didn't crash into any ruined beams.

"Are we really doing this!?"

Finn asked as Lannic spoke up over the commlink a minute later.

"Yes, we sure as hell are!"

Lannic yelled as he swung the freighter out of the way as the TIE fired and destroyed everything behind them as Lannic growled as an explosion in front of them rocked the ship as Lannic swung the ship out of the destroyer.

"Lannic, pull the lever!"

Lannic heard Rey say as he looked for the lever and pulled the one he hoped was it.

Lannic blinked as the ship began to free fall as he looked at Rey before an explosion cut them off as Finn destroyed the other TIE, Lannic quickly pulled the lever again as the freighter skimmed the sands before Lannic flew the freighter all the way to Jakku's atmosphere as Lannic and Rey collapsed in their seats.

"That…. Is not something I want to try again for a while…"

Lannic said as he pulled his helmet over his face once again as Rey smiled at him.

"Well, at least we're alive, Lannic…. That counts for something."

Rey said as Finn ran in and looked at the duo as Lannic and Rey looked at him.

"Lannic, that was amazing!"

Finn said as Lannic laughed as BB-8 entered behind the man as Lannic spoke up.

"Well, you're a damn fine shot, Finn, we couldn't have done this without you… But then again, I couldn't have done this without Rey here."

Lannic said as he looked over at her, he could swear he saw a hint of a blush as Finn nodded, BB-8 beeped as Rey walked over to the droid.

"They're with the Resistance, they're going to get you home."

Rey said as Lannic looked down at the droid and gave him a nod before a loud noise caught the quartets attention.

"Damn it, there's an energy flux in the hyperspace motivator! That's going to cause a fuel backup…. Finn, I need you to get me a hydrospanner, Lannic, watch BB-8."

Rey said as Lannic nodded as Finn ran off.

"I'm going to guess since you're a scavenger that you've worked with enough ships like this to be pretty good at patching them up?"

Lannic asked as Rey moved a grate and leapt into the hole, speaking as she started to fix the machinery.

"Yes, I've been on enough of those broken deathtraps to know how they tick…. Do you know where the Resistance base is, Lannic?"

Rey asked as Finn came back with a toolbox as he spoke up.

"No, Resistance command didn't give it to me, Finn knows it."

Lannic said as Finn looked at him before sighing and picking out an object from the box and handing it to Rey.

"This isn't a hydrospanner…. Lannic, I'm going to need your help down here."

Rey said as Lannic nodded and turned back to look at Finn who was speaking with BB-8.

"Got it, I'm coming."

Lannic said as he hopped into the hole besides Rey as he looked at her.

"What do you need me to help with?"

Lannic asked as Finn finally found the hydrospanner as he spoke up.

"The Resistance base is in the IIeenium System."

Finn said as Rey nodded as she motioned at a value she wanted Lannic to spin as he started to do so.

"Ok, ill drop you 3 off then I need to head back to Jakku."

Rey said as Lannic looked at her as he spun the valve.

"Jakku? You want to go back to that dustball?"

Lannic asked as Rey turned to face him, the look in her eyes made Lannic think of another memory as he simply nodded.

"Ok, that's ok with us-..."

Lannic said before a shockwave knocked them down.

"Something has us in a tractor beam, we are going to be boarded."

Rey said as Finn looked at them with wide eyes as they ran to the cockpit.

"It's the First Order, they've got us, it's over!"

Finn yelled as both Rey and Lannic looked out the window, neither could hear the whirl of TIE fighters or anything else the First Order had.

"Maybe, maybe not, we need to hide, back in the hole."

Lannic said as they ran back to the grate, Finn started to get into the hole as Rey dropped BB-8 into the hole, knocking Finn down as they dropped into the hole after him, Rey and Finn grabbed gas masks as Lannic passed his SE-44C blaster pistol to Finn.

"Do you think this will work on the Stormtroopers?"

Rey asked as Lannic readied his Vibro Vouge and looked at Rey.

"Yes, their helmets filter out smoke, not toxins."

Finn said as they heard a door open and 2 sets of foot prints, Lannic and Rey shared a look as they got closer before a voice spoke up.

"Chewie… We're home."

One voice said as they walked closer before BB-8 beeped, Lannic cursed as they hatch opened and Finn and Lannic pointed their weapons.

Only to be met by the barrels of a Bowcaster and a DL-44 heavy blaster, holding them was a Wookie and an old man.

author notes

 **And another chapter is done! I want to point out that episode 7 won't be going by so quickly but some scenes will. As for Lannic and Rey… They have a few things in common as your see. Next chapter will have Lannic, Rey and Finn meet Han and Chewie and deal with the Rathtars. Until tomorrow, Lighting Wolf out and have a merry Christmas!**


	4. Smugglers and Stowaways

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Two Jedi. Enjoy the 1200-word chapter. don't own Star Wars, Disney and Luca Arts does.**

 **(Western Reaches, _Millennium Falcon_.)**

Lannic took his SE-44 blaster pistol back from Finn as he listened to Rey and the man he had learned was the legendary Han Solo, the Alliance General who had helped the Rebel Alliance defeat the Empire.

It brought back several memories that made the former Praetorian clutch his head as Han approached him.

"You never told me who the hell you are, kid."

Han said as Lannic turned to look at him before speaking, pulling his helmet off so he could speak.

"Lannic, I'm helping Finn and Rey get that Astromech back to the Resistance."

Lannic said as Han nodded before speaking up again, even with Lannic's helmet, he could read the 19-year-old teen like a book.

"I know you heard everything I said, _Falcon_ isn't that big and you seem the type to listen to every word…. She telling the truth?"

Han asked as Lannic considered the question before answering.

"About the droid? Yes, she was… About where the _Falcon_ was and all that? I don't know, the map I can only guess at… But you seem very bitter for someone who everybody celebrated for kicking the Empire's teeth in at Endor."

Lannic said as Han simply grunted and Lannic could tell there was something the smuggler wasn't telling him, Lannic knew how to read people, he learned it well when he made allies before fleeing the First Order.

Lannic wondered if his allies would still heed his command when the time came.

"Yeah… Something like that…. Chewie will put you and your friends in an escape pod…"

Han said as Lannic was about to speak up before a voice cut them off.

"You can't! BB-8 needs to get back to the Resistance! They need people like you back in the fight!"

Rey said as she entered, Han looked ready to respond when a metallic clang cut them off, Lannic turned to Han as he sighed and moved towards the door.

"Blast it, don't tell me a Rathtar's gotten loose."

Han said as he moved off the freighter, Chewbacca as Lannic had heard the Wookie was called, followed as Lannic and Rey followed. BB-8 and Finn following behind them as Finn spoke up.

"Hold on, I want to make sure what you said…. You're not hauling Rathtars."

Finn said as Han spoke up, not even slowing down as they walked down the ramp and into an even bigger freighter from what Lannic and the others could see.

"I'm hauling Rathtars."

Han simply said before the hum of engines cut them off, Lannic and Rey watched a small, nonmilitary transport, Finn turned to Han and spoke up.

"You recognize the arrival. From the look on your face, I call tell you wish you hadn't."

Finn said as Han sighed and turned to Chewbacca who groaned out a response that Lannic guessed only Rey and Han could understand.

"You could say that, it's the Guavian Death Gang…. Must have tracked us from Nantoon…. You'd think traveling through hyperspace would throw people off, not them, their persistent…. I hate that."

Han said as the group ducked into the corridor as Rey spoke up.

"What's a Rathtar?"

Rey asked as Han looked ready to laugh when he spoke up.

"You want the scientific description? Their big and dangerous and ugly."

Han said as Rey spoke up as they entered the corridor and looked around.

"Why would anyone want something like that?"

Rey asked as Han was about to speak up as Lannic cut him off.

"Because their rare, it makes them worth a lot more if someone can get one… I'm guessing a king or someone wants them, Han? Just my guess… Rey, you are a scavenger though, you should know as well as I do how much something rare is worth."

Lannic said as Han nodded and gave a wry smile to Lannic.

"You got spunk and brains, kid… Impressive… Anyway, your right… But for now, we have to worry about the thugs after me and Chewie."

Han said as Finn asked one final question as they turned the corner.

"How did you get them onboard?"

Finn asked as Han turned and gave him a sad look.

"Let's just say… Me and Chewie used to have a bigger crew. Anyway, get below, but don't go wandering around, this ship is big enough to get lost in and you don't want to meet some of the cargo…. And don't even think about trying to steal the _Falcon_."

Han said as Rey spoke up as Finn and Lannic dropped to the lower floor of the freighter.

"What about BB-8?"

Rey asked as she started to climb down.

"He's going to stay with me, if he's that important to you, you won't do anything stupid… I'm not sure yet if I still buy your story, kid."

Han said as Lannic helped Rey below the floor panels as he looked at her.

"You want my blaster incase things get ugly? I have my Vibro Arbir, finally remembered what the damn thing was called."

Lannic said as he offered her the blaster pistol as she shook her head, Lannic could swear he saw a smile on her as he heard Chewbacca, Han and Finn talking as they took cover.

Rey saw Lannic ready his SE-44, keeping his Vibro-Arbir collapsed on his belt in case he needed it as he, Rey and Finn heard speaking as they saw 5 men in red, helmeted armor somewhat like Lannic's and a man that looked only a bit older then Lannic and Rey.

"Han Solo, you're a dead man."

The man who Lannic guessed was the leader snarled as Han held up his hands in a friendly attempt at peace.

"Bala-Tik, welcome aboard, always good to see a business partner… What's the problem?"

Han asked as Bala looked at him straightly before speaking again.

"The problem is we loaned you fifty thousand for this job."

Bala said as Finn turned to Lannic who stood close to Rey as both looked up.

"Can you see them?"

Finn asked as both Lannic and Rey shook their heads.

"No, but I'm ready to go up there, I could handle them myself if I was able to get the drop on them."

Lannic said as Rey started to move away from the group as Lannic turned to look at her.

"Rey, what are you doing?"

Lannic asked as Rey looked at the boy before speaking up as she turned and started to sneak away.

"I'm going to find a way to even the odds against them, if you want to help then come on, we need a find a way to take care of them."

Rey said as Lannic nodded and began to follow Rey before turning on his heel to Finn.

"Finn, stay here, me and Rey will deal with the Guavians, you keep an eye on Han and Chewbacca, if you need us, just…. I guess come get us… Lead the way, Rey."

Lannic said as he followed Rey out of the tunnel as Finn simply sighed starting to get tired of the adventure.

author notes

 **Phew, another chapter is done! I want to say that Lannic and Rey aren't going to be glued together but they will be close the whole trip. The next chapter will show the rest of their fight on the freighter and their escapes from the Rathtars… After that, your see Lannic start to take the first steps towards being a Jedi. Until Wednesday, Lighting Wolf out!**


	5. Rathtar Rampage

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Two Jedi. Enjoy the 1500-word chapter. don't own Star Wars, Disney and Luca Arts does.**

 **(Western Reaches,** _ **Eravana**_ **.)**

Lannic turned to Rey as he heard the machines above move, both shared a look of horror.

"Don't tell me… Those fuses controlled the doors to the Rathtars?"

Lannic asked, no longer worried about either of the two enemy gangs that Han had tried and failed to talk down, nor was he worried when he heard they wanted BB-8.

A roar answered his question but Rey spoke up anyway.

"Yes, they were."

Rey said, nearly breathlessly as Lannic, Rey and Finn climbed back up to the upper floor as Lannic drew his SE-44 and shot one of the Kanjiklub members, hitting him in the chest as he fell to the ground.

"Get to Han, it isn't the thugs that worry me… Rey, you don't know what a Rathtar is? You're going to find out why you would never want to."

Lannic said as they ran the corner in time to see Han punch one of the Guavian soldiers towards a Rathtar as he turned to face them, Lannic didn't even blink as Chewbacca tossed him into the arms of the beast, Lannic turned and saw that Finn had blocked Rey's view of the monster.

"Not even going to ask. C'mon, we have to get to the _Falcon!_ "

Han yelled as a door shut, cutting them off as Lannic groaned.

"Damn it! Finn, help me find the control room, Rey, don't get to far away from us, those Rathtars will rip us apart if we run into them!"

Lannic yelled as he turned a corner as Finn and Rey followed, Rey spoke up as Lannic kept his Vibro Arbir as they turned the corner only to run into a Rathtar, Lannic prepared to push Finn and Rey behind him when it wrapped an arm around Finn and started to speed away.

"Finn!"

Rey and Lannic asked as it stopped near the end of the corridor as Lannic turned to Rey.

"Find a control room and then head to the _Falcon_."

Lannic said as Rey looked at Lannic as he clipped his SE-44 to his belt.

"What about you? Finn needs help!"

Rey said as Lannic started to march towards the Rathtar, his boots clanging against the medal as he lowered the visor on his helmet.

"I will get Finn, Rey… Go."

Lannic said as Rey was about to object when Lannic rushed the Rathtar as she sighed and turned to run as she went to see if she could find a control room.

The last thing she saw as she turned the corner was Lannic rolling in front of the Rathtar as it roared.

Lannic dodged a tentacle as he slashed the Rathtar on the head, he dug the electrified blade into its head as he ducked under it and sliced off the tendril holding Finn.

Finn watched as Lannic easily dodged each tendril as if he was dancing, Lannic had injured its sight and Lannic finished the monster off by impaling it with his weapon as it crashed to the ground.

"Good riddance, your overgrown seafood platter…. Finn, you ok?"

Lannic asked as he pulled the weapon out of the Rathtar, it didn't bleed and Finn saw that the cut was clean.

It only proved how dangerous Praetorian guards were.

"Yeah… Yeah, I'm good, I'm fine, let's go."

Finn said as he and Lannic ran around the corner, he could see Han helping Chewbacca as the remaining Guavian and Kanjiklub thugs advancing on them before another Rathtar took 2 of them as Lannic shot 2 Guavian thugs as Rey ran up the ramp.

"Han! Wait up for us!"

Lannic said as he and Finn dove through the door and ran up the ramp as Lannic continued to fire, killing the last 2 Kanjiklub members along with its leader as the Rathtar picked off the last Guavian soldiers.

"Lannic, get the hell onboard, we are leaving now!"

Han yelled as Lannic backed onto the ship as he ran to the cockpit, he saw Chewbacca with Finn and knew Rey was in the cockpit.

"Finn, you handle Chewie…. Where is-…."

Lannic wanted to ask as he went to the cockpit.

"Strap in, kid, we're jumping to hyperspace."

Han said as he could guess that Han and Rey had already talked as he went to speak up before Han triggered the hyperdrive and the ship vanished as a Rathtar had attached itself to the freighter.

(20 Minutes, wild space.)

Finn looked at Lannic, he had stayed silent after hearing what Han said and the map, he was grabbing small pieces of metal and circuitry and reshaping them, Finn saw them soon take the form of a small cylinder like object.

He was about to shake the Praetorian from his daze when Rey passed by him, Lannic finally blinked and turned to face the scavenger.

"Lannic, what is that thing?"

Rey asked as Lannic finally looked at the small object in his hand before turning to face Rey.

"I… I don't know, the map or something made me… See a vision I guess is putting it simply… I simply wanted to see what it was so I followed the instructions I saw in the visions… I do know it is missing some important pieces… Where did Han say we were going next?"

Lannic said as he placed the cylinder on his belt before siting down to examine his armor and weapons, Lannic's armor was designed to have Laminate wire paths that created a magnetic field designed to block anything from blasters to the weapons Lannic had seen in the vision he had that he had partly created on the table.

The downside was the armor was heavy and uncomfortable to some guards, Lannic felt the pain as well as he shifted.

"Ugh… Blasted armor, it makes anyone who wears it more resistant to punishment but it hurts so badly…"

Lannic said as Rey started to speak up as Lannic pulled his helmet off and placed it on the table.

"I didn't hear it directly from Han but he said Takodana."

Rey said as Lannic blinked before starting to pull off the rest of his armor, he wouldn't have to worry since there was a body glove under it, much like Finn had with his First Order Stormtrooper armor.

"What are you doing!?"

Rey asked as Lannic finished and flexed his arms as he did so.

"I don't know Takodana as well as the galaxy does but I've heard a few rumors…. It's the place where every pirate, every lowlife goes to get lost in the crowd…. Wearing heavy battle armor isn't going to help… Besides, like I said, that armor hurts a lot more then you think to wear."

Lannic said as he started to look through the compartments before smacking his head in annoyance.

"Han, do you mind if I use some clothes from the _Falcon_?"

Lannic asked as Han called back from the cockpit a minute later.

"Knock yourself out, kid, those rags haven't been used since I got them centuries ago."

Han said as Lannic opened a crate and grinned as he pulled out what looked like a red jacket and some other bits of clothing.

"I'll be back in a minute or so…. Trust me though, Takodana is just as dangerous as Jakku… Lot nicer from what I heard though."

Lannic said as he rounded the corner, Rey turned and picked up the object Lannic had created, it seemed as familiar as something in a dream she had.

'He saw this in a vision? And I saw something like this in a dream… I wonder if-…'

Rey started to think as the sound of a throat being cleared caused her to turn as she nearly dropped in shock.

Lannic stood in a crimson jacket that looked similar to the one that Han wore, his blaster hung on a holster on his waist, a belt secured the holster as brown colored Corellian pants and black boots completed the look, Lannic took a pair of black gloves and put them in one of the jacket's pockets.

"So, do you think this will work for Takodana? I have to thank Han for this though, it's a lot more comfortable then the armor…. And we're get BB-8 to the Resistance, I'm just worried the First Order will catch us before then…. If that map is so important, a lot of innocent people are at risk…. Ill be in the cockpit, Maybe Han can show me how to blend in when we get there."

Lannic said as he walked away as Rey turned back to the object in her hand, Lannic, her and Finn would get the Droid to the Resistance… And possibly some answers.

Rey walked away with the object in hand, she'd give it back when they reached Takodana, she wanted to find Finn and BB-8 for now.

Author Notes

 **Phew and another chapter is done! Lannic has somewhat created his lightsaber by now… I also want to point out Takodana will be different since Rey and Lannic are both force users. Next chapter will be on Friday, until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	6. Takodana Trouble

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Two Jedi. Enjoy the 3000-word chapter. don't own Star Wars, Disney and Luca Arts does.**

 **(Outer Rim,** **Takodana.)**

Lannic was the first to walk down the ramp of the _Falcon_ and Rey could already see how he was a soldier, he swept his head back and forth, recording everything he saw as he turned to saw Rey and Han step off the ramp as well.

Lannic heard him ask for Rey's name before offering her a NN-14 blaster pistol.

"You might need this."

Han said as Rey looked at the weapon before looking back to Han.

"I can handle myself in a few rough situations, Han."

Rey said as Han nodded, a wry smile on his face as he spoke.

"I know you can, that's why I'm giving it to you."

Han said as she accepted the weapon, testing it in her hands.

"Its heavy."

Rey said as Han nodded as Lannic spoke up.

"Have you ever fired a blaster? I don't ask that to insult you, I just want to know if you know how to fire it."

Lannic asked as Rey turned the weapon over in her hand before she spoke up.

"Trigger, aim it and pull."

Rey said as Han spoke up.

"Little more to this model, you put a little more effort into it get a little more out."

Han said as Lannic led her and BB-8 towards the door, Han spoke up at that moment.

"Rey, Lannic… Finn told me you both flew the _Falcon_ on Jakku…. I've been looking for a few more crewmates."

Han said as Lannic smirked and spoke up.

"Oh, you want us to be Rathtar bait? That sounds fun."

Lannic said as Han smiled, he decided the kid had more spunk then he gave him credit for.

"Two more crewmates wouldn't hurt… I could always use an extra gun… Or a second mate."

Han said as Lannic and Rey shared a look, Lannic spoke up a minute later.

"I'll think about it… Rey wants to go back to Jakku…. I don't know why but that's what she told me."

Lannic said as he started to turn back as Han spoke up.

"Chewie, we won't be long, see what you can do with the _Falcon_ in the meantime."

Han said as Lannic led BB-8 and Finn to the door, Lannic saw Han put Rey's blaster on her belt as he spoke up.

"We need to get BB-8 on a clean ship, that's why we're here, you might think me and Chewie found the _Falcon_ by luck…. Maybe we did, but the First Order will find him if we don't…"

Han said as Lannic made sure his blaster was ready for battle, he spoke up a minute later.

"This castle seems like it's been here since the Rebellion… Maybe even more."

Lannic said as Han nodded before speaking up, his voice sounded weary.

"Galaxy is full of many watering holes, but nothing is like this place. Its run by an old smuggler named Maz, you want to get BB-8 to the Resistance? Maz is our best hope."

Han said as they walked to the door, Han spoke up one last time as Lannic rested his hand on the door.

"It's best to keep a low profile… Maz is a bit of an acquired taste…. And don't look at anything."

Han said as Lannic rolled his eyes.

"Pretty sure 2 soldiers like me and Finn, an expert scavenger who knows how to fight, and an experienced General and Smuggler like you can handle this, Han."

Lannic said as he opened the door and was nearly immediately swamped by the noise as he, Rey and Finn could see that dozens of different aliens, humans and other manners of people sat at tables, Lannic guessed that they gambled, drank, threatened each other or just sat in their seat.

Lannic's attention was drawn to a small, yellow alien who was no bigger than Lannic's knee, she wore goggles over her eyes, making them larger then they seemed, she also wore clothing that Lannic could only guess was created by the alien herself.

Lannic also noticed the massive amount of jewelry she wore as she bellowed, turning everyone's head.

"HAN SOLO!"

The small alien said as everyone turned their head to look at the new arrivals as Lannic chuckled.

"I'm guessing that's Maz."

Lannic said as Han spoke up that moment.

"Maz…."

Han said wearily as Lannic grinned.

"Well, so much for low profile, Han."

Lannic said as Han looked at Lannic before moving to speak to Maz.

"Hmm…. For a pirate's castle, I would have expected it to be less… 'fancy'…."

Lannic said as he pulled at his belt, letting his blaster show incase anyone in the crowd wanted to attack them.

None did as Maz finished speaking to Han, she gestured for Lannic, Rey and Finn to follow her as they did, BB-8 and Han following behind them as Lannic saw someone leave the room, his eyes narrowed.

They entered another part of the building as Maz directed them to a booth, Lannic, Rey and Finn sat on one side as Maz led Han to another table.

"I will be back in a minute… Solo owes me an explanation."

Maz said as Lannic saw trays of food arrive and be placed in front of them.

Finn and Lannic watched as Rey began to devour almost everything, Lannic's eyebrows raised in amusement.

'And she wants to go back to Jakku…. Funny, damn it though, I haven't seen anyone eat that fast.'

Lannic through before starting to eat as well, Finn saw him eat the meat first as he looked over at Rey.

"I didn't think you'd be that hungry on Jakku… It's only been a few hours."

Lannic said as he ate another piece of meat, Finn ate what little was left as Lannic looked at Rey with respect, more than half the food on the table was gone because of Rey.

"Are you two sure your human?"

Finn asked as Lannic simply grinned, they heard Maz talking as she approached.

"A map! A map to Skywalker himself! I've never given up hope for him."

Maz said as Han spoke up a minute later, Lannic saw Rey reach for a plate of steak he was eating as he pushed one of the stakes towards her.

"That's good to hear because I have a favor to ask."

Han said as Maz looked the smuggler dead in the eye before speaking.

"You want me to get the droid to the Resistance… Don't you?"

Maz asked before turning to Rey and Lannic who finished off the last pieces of steak.

"How's the food?"

Maz asked as Rey and Lannic looked up from their food to speak.

"Delicious."

Both said as Maz smiled before frowning and turning back to Han to speak up.

"This isn't my journey to take, Han…. And you know it."

Maz said as Han's eyes widened as he spoke once more.

"Leia doesn't want to see me."

Han quickly said as Maz shook her head.

"Who can blame her? But this fight is bigger than you and that good woman…. Go home, Han"

Maz said as Rey turned to look at Maz in confusion.

"What fight?"

Rey asked as Maz turned to look at her.

"The only fight: against the dark side… Through the ages, I've seen it take many forms… The Sith. The Empire, Today, it's the First Order. Their shadow is spreading across the galaxy. We must face them. Fight them… All of us."

Maz said as Finn spoke up, his voice frantic, Lannic turned to look at the former Stormtrooper.

"That's crazy, look around, there's no chance… The First Order is probably on their way here right now…"

Finn said as Maz adjusted her goggles making her eyes seem even bigger as Finn was about to speak up before she climbed onto the table and walked so she was eye to eye with Finn.

"Han, what is she doing?"

Finn asked as Han shrugged before answering.

"Don't know, but it isn't good."

Han said as Maz spoke up a minute later.

"I've lived for over 1000 years, son. Long enough to see the same eyes in different people…. I'm looking at the eyes of a man who wants to run."

Maz said as Finn looked her dead in the eyes, Lannic frowned.

"You don't know a thing about me, where I've from, what I've seen, you don't know the First Order like I do. Their slaughter us… We all need to run."

Finn said as Lannic's frown grew as Maz considered Finn before speaking up a minute later.

"Big head, red shirt, shiny gun, bright red helmet with ear flares. Their bound for the Outer Rim, their trade work for transportation."

Maz said, Finn looked at Rey and Lannic, Lannic looked angry, Rey looked confused, Finn turned and offered the blaster Han had offered him back to its owner.

"It's been great meeting you… Really."

Finn said as Han spoke without turning.

"Keep it, kid… Just try not to tick them off."

Han said as Finn left as Lannic cursed before standing up, Rey right behind him.

He didn't notice Maz grab the cylinder that he had left on the table, she turned back to Han.

"The boy had a Lightsaber…. Without its Kyber Crystal… Tell me who you've brought to my planet, Solo… You owe me that much at least."

Maz said as she turned to see Rey and Lannic leave the room.

"What are you doing?"

Lannic asked as he and Rey drew close to Finn who was busy speaking to an Alien Captain as he turned to face them, Lannic and Rey crossed their arms as Rey spoke up.

"You heard what Maz said, your part of this fight, you, me and Lannic are… You must feel something for the galaxy."

Rey said as Finn spoke up, not meeting her gaze as he spoke up.

"Me and Lannic aren't who you think we are, we aren't special, not in anyway."

Finn said as Lannic looked at Finn dead on.

"Speak for yourself, Finn…"

Lannic said as Rey spoke up.

"Finn, what are you talking about? I've seen you and Lannic in action, I've…"

Rey started to say as Lannic glared at Finn as he spoke up.

"I'm not a hero, me and Lannic aren't Resistance, I'm a Stormtrooper… He's a Praetorian guard… Lannic, back me up, you know the First Order is too dangerous… You used to protect Snoke."

Finn said as Lannic glared at him. When he spoke, his voice was full of Venom.

"Snoke will pay for what he's done, Finn… And your acting as if I'm scared of the First Order…. I'm not… I am not running from this fight, so no… I won't be backing you up."

Lannic said as Finn nodded, he knew the Praetorian wasn't going to back him up and he knew they were more lethal then he was, he turned to Rey.

"I was taken from my family, I never knew them. I Was trained to do one thing, to kill my enemy… But in my first battle, I made a choice, I wasn't going to kill for them… I didn't want to seem like a coward so I agreed with Lannic's words… But I'm never going back to the First Order…. Rey, come with me."

Finn said as Rey shook her head.

"Finn, don't go…. The Resistance is doomed without BB-8."

Rey said as Finn didn't meet either of their gazes, he spoke up one last time before leaving.

"You two take care of yourselves."

Finn said before he left, Rey turned to meet Lannic, she wanted to yell at him for lying, to tell him that Finn was joking.

Instead, she simply asked Lannic one question, her hazel eyes boring into his as she spoke.

"Lannic, what are you going to do now?"

Rey asked as Lannic met her gaze head on, she didn't see a hint of lie in them.

"BB-8 still needs to get to the Resistance… Good people will die if he doesn't, Rey…. Does that answer your question?"

Lannic asked as Rey nodded, neither noticed the thugs sneaking up on them before BB-8 whistled as a pair of strong arms grabbed her, Lannic drew his SE-44.

"Hello, Rey."

The figure said as Rey growled and turned to face the one creature she despised.

Unkar Putt.

"How… How did you find me?"

Rey asked as Lannic kept his blaster hidden in his hand as Putt spoke up.

"You didn't think I'd just leave the _Falcon_ without anyway to track it, did you? You can't track a ship through Hyperspace… But when it sets down? That Imperial Tracker I put on it is old but it still works as you can see."

Unkar laughed as Rey squirmed in his grasp, neither she nor Putt or his thugs noticed Lannic set his weapon to lethal.

"I'd would suggest kindly. That you let go of me, Unkar."

Rey said as Putt looked at Lannic before back at Rey.

"Your blasted little boyfriend isn't going to stop me, Rey… I'm going to make you pay for what you and that junkpile of a droid did."

Unkar said as Lannic rolled his eyes, Rey grabbed for her blaster but it was knocked away by one of Unkar's thugs as it slid to the ground by Han's feet, Maz picked it up and whistled for some of her men.

Putt was about to drag Rey away when a very large being grabbed his arm, Chewbacca roared as Unkar turned to face him, he noticed the bandaged arm on the Wookie and Laughed.

"Half a Wookie isn't going to do any good against all of me…. Leave, you blasted fur ball."

Putt said as he poked Chewbacca in the shoulder before Chewbacca growled and pulled at his limb, sending it flying across the room as Putt gasped in pain, he turned to Rey.

"Your pay for that, girly-…."

Unkar said before the sound of a blaster cut him off, he looked down to see a burning hole in his chest as Rey looked at Lannic' his SE-44 smoking as Unkar lurched back before crashing into a table, he fell to the ground, dead.

Maz's men herded Putt's thugs away as Rey turned to Lannic as he looked at her with worry.

"Rey, you ok?"

Lannic asked as Rey did the one thing he didn't expect.

She hugged him, Lannic awkwardly stumbled back as he looked at her in shock, only Chewbacca could see both blushing as Lannic slowly returned the hug, Lannic smiled as he spoke up.

"Anytime, Rey… Now, let's see about getting a clean ship from Maz?"

Lannic said as Rey nodded, Lannic put his weapon back in its holster, Maz walked over as Lannic looked at her, he was about to speak to Rey when she gave him a look.

"Lannic, ill be fine, see what Maz has to say."

Rey said as Lannic nodded and moved towards Maz, having no idea how Rey felt towards Lannic after he had helped her deal with Unkar.

"Lannic… I'm guessing Han told you about them… But do you know of the Jedi?"

Maz asked as she and Lannic walked further into the depths of the castle, Lannic nodded.

"Galactic peacekeepers and heroes, right? Should I ask why you're carrying the thing I made on the _Falcon_?"

Lannic asked as they arrived at a chamber which Lannic noticed was full of glowing, growling crystals.

"Lannic, these are Kyber Crystals… What you have created is a lightsaber… the Weapon of all Jedi… These crystals are what give the blades their color… Every Jedi selects one… But they don't just pick one out because they like the color… The crystal calls to them through the Force… See if one calls out to you…"

Maz said as Lannic wanted to ask her what she was talking about before he grabbed his head in pain, something was drawing him towards the Crystals which he couldn't explain.

Maz watched as Lannic looked through the rows of Crystals, had stop at one row before moving to the other.

Maz was about to speak up when Lannic pulled a purple Kyber Crystal out from the row before nearly dropping it as he grasped the crystal and shook his head in pain.

"What the hell happened!?"

Lannic asked as Maz took the crystal and slid it into the Saber, she smiled as a violet blade came out of the hilt as she deactivated it and clipped it to Lannic's belt.

"I'd say you have taken your first steps towards understanding the force… Now I must speak to your friend, go back up and see Han."

Maz said as Lannic felt a flood of memories coming back to him, he couldn't make sense of all of them but he felt whole with the weapon on his belt, he worried about Rey, if the _Falcon_ could be tracked by a low life like Putt, then the First Order could have tracked it to Takodana.

"The force, huh? Why doesn't that memory sound so familiar?"

Lannic asked as he climbed up the stairs and took a seat at the booth as BB-8 rolled up next to him, Lannic pat the droid on its head as he waited for Rey, he didn't know how to feel about the girl but he had started to miss her company.

"If I didn't know any better, i'd say your starting to care about that girl, kid."

Han said as Lannic rolled his eyes.

It was all he could do not to yell at the smuggler.

Author Notes

 **Phew, another chapter done! Lannic finally has his Saber… But he isn't trained in it and the Force… I want to also point out I am not making Rey weak, simply showing that she and Lannic are growing close… She and Lannic will have a very Han/Leia like relationship. Next chapter will be on Monday and will feature the start of the Battle of Takodana and the firing of Star Killer base. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	7. Battle of Takodanna

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Two Jedi. Enjoy the 1300-word chapter. don't own Star Wars, Disney and Luca Arts does.**

 **(Outer Rim,** __ **Takodana.)**

Lannic ran out with everyone else to see the red beams of light racing across the sky and knew in a minute what they were.

He didn't need to look at the sky to know what had happened, with half of his memory back, he knew that the First Order had fired their weapon, destroyed the New Republic and wiped out most of their enemy in one move.

But he still found himself shocked when a Resurgent class Star Destroyer arrived over Takodana, TIE Fighters and AAL dropships launching from its hanger bay as they opened fire.

"Lannic, take cover!"

Finn yelled as Lannic snapped out of his trance in time to roll out of the way and drew his SE-44 as the AALs dropped off squads of Stormtroopers which ran down the ramps, F-11s firing as the TIEs ripped the castle apart with their laser canons.

Lannic blocked out what Finn and the others were saying, he rolled and shot a Stormtrooper in the chest, then turned and shot another as he ran for a pile of rubble before sliding behind it as he shot two more Stormtroopers, they dropped to the ground as he turned to Han.

"Someone had to tip them off to us being here, they're after the map!"

Lannic yelled between shots as the Stormtroopers picked their way towards them as Lannic and Han killed 4 Stormtroopers with single shot to their armored chests.

"You fight good for someone who doesn't look like they've been in a shootout before!"

Han shouted as Lannic fired and killed another Stormtrooper before turning back.

"If you knew what I was before now, you'd know fighting is something I'm good at…. I'm going to find Rey, you guys good here?!"

Lannic asked as he ducked a shot from a Stormtrooper before he and Han killed another 2 with shots to the chest.

"Kid, I've been shot at and shot Stormtroopers before, get her and get back, we could use a few more guns!"

Han said as Lannic nodded and leapt over his piece of piece of cover, dodging shots from Stormtroopers as he fired 2 more times before taking off into the forest.

He missed Finn igniting a blue Lightsaber as he did so.

Lannic killed the 2 Stormtroopers that had fired at him as he ran into the forest, he didn't know if it was his instinct or someone else but he knew where Rey was a minute or so after entering the forest.

He raced into the clearing to see a hooded figure standing in front of her, holding out his hand as Lannic drew his SE-44 and fired 5 times.

He was shocked when the hooded man drew a red Lightsaber and deflected every bolt he fired.

"Hmmm… And who… Are you?"

The man asked as Lannic growled and rolled, grabbing a Stormtrooper's F-11 as he did so and continued firing as the man deflected the bolts as if they didn't exist.

"Ah, the scavenger cares for you… As you do for her… Lannic, the First Order doesn't like traitors, especially within its Praetorian guard."

The man said as Lannic blinked, he knew the man and growled, firing until the blaster was dead at the man as Rey looked shocked.

"I'm not letting you take her, Ren! I've lost too much to the First Order and I'm not losing any blasted more!"

Lannic said as he tossed the blaster at the man before he chuckled and pushed his palm at Lannic.

Rey watched his smash into a tree and fall to the ground as Lannic looked up to see the man he had come to know as Kylo Ren turn his attention back to Rey as he blacked out.

(10 minutes later)

Lannic woke up to the sound of a Resurgent class Star Destroyer moving into position in orbit as it launched a group of First Order TIEs, he knew it wasn't the First Order since the TIEs didn't open fire as soon as they got into range, it was one of the captains he had convinced to side with him earlier.

Lannic heard Finn speaking as he got closer, he also saw X-Wing fighters and felt surprised before remembering that the Resistance had X-Wing fighters.

"Lannic, they took Rey, she's gone!"

Finn said as Lannic stepped into the clearing, he clenched his fists in anger at that fact.

Rey was gone, he had failed, the First Order had taken another thing from him.

"We will get her back, Finn…. Go talk to Han or something… And ask if they could pick me up soon, I won't be back for a little while."

Lannic said as he started to walk back into the forest, he barely noticed a ship land in the plain nor the protocol droid stepping out of the ship as Maz followed the man as he growled and tore the saber of his belt before turning and slashing the nearest tree with all his might, it crashed to the ground as Maz spoke up.

"It isn't your fault that she was taken… But you want to protect her, yes?"

Maz asked as Lannic was about to speak up before she grabbed the lightsaber and spoke up.

"Lannic… I am no Jedi… But if you wish to stand a chance of helping your friend, you must learn to be a Jedi…. I can at least show you some of the Force."

Maz said as she started to walk away to get the records before Lannic spoke up a second later.

"Maz? If you can…. Can you find a record of Light Saber styles?"

Lannic asked as Maz turned to speak up.

"Which style?"

Maz asked as Lannic looked down at his Lightsaber before speaking up.

"Any that had a purple Saber… I have a feeling that anyone who has a saber like mine has a style that would suit me just fine."

Lannic said as Maz smiled, she could feel the power of the force within Lannic just as she had with Rey, she could also sense the care he had for the young scavenger.

She decided to tease the duo after Lannic had fought the First Order.

(30 minutes later)

Lannic's first few dozen swings were sloppy, they felt more like he was swinging a club then a sword, he looked back at the hologram before repositioning his footing and continuing to swing, he let his anger direct his blows as he did so, he felt satisfied after another dozen swings where his saber felt somewhat like a blade.

"I really wish I had the months if not years to practice this… 'Vaapad'…. But I don't have the time… Not yet, the basics will have to do."

Lannic said as he put the weapon back on his belt, he would practice when he went with Han and Finn to find Rey, he wanted to focus on the 'Force' as Maz had told him.

"Ok…. At the very least, lifting a rock should be easy… Lifting a rock with my mind… Oh I honestly wish that girl didn't get captured by Ren."

Lannic muttered as he closed his eyes and held out his hand.

'Just picture moving the rock in your mind… Maz, I hope you weren't crazy when you said that.'

Lannic thought as he held out his hand and focused, the saber had been easy, Lannic knew he'd need more training with the weapon but his former experience as a Praetorian allowed him to handle the minor motions of the weapon.

Lifting a rock with your mind? Lannic didn't know weather to be speechless or shake his head and say it was nonsense.

He sighed when the rock didn't move more then a few feet and set out to go to the _Falcon_.

Author Notes

 **And another chapter is done! I want to point out Lannic is not a full-blown Jedi yet. He will be able to fight Ren ill explain why soon…. As for the destroyer that showed up? Let's just say Lannic has some allies within the First Order…. Next chapter will be on Friday. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	8. Rescue Mission

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Two Jedi. Enjoy the 1300-word chapter. don't own Star Wars, Disney and Luca Arts does.**

 **(Outer Rim,** __ **D'Qar.)**

Lannic sat in the cabin area of the _Falcon_ as it flew back to the Resistance base, Lannic took out his comlink and tuned it to a channel before speaking.

"Admiral Summar, I'm sending coordinates for you to travel to…. I'll explain everything in time… But the First Order has sped up our plans…. Bring the entire fleet."

Lannic said before turning off the comlink, he had called all of his allies, only time would tell if the allies within the First Order he had made before his defection would come.

"So, since I spent a few hours on Takodana, I'm assuming I missed something?"

Lannic asked as he walked to the cockpit, Han looked up from his seat to speak.

"The First Order has a superweapon, something called 'Starkiller Base?'"

Han said as Lannic was silent before speaking up as the _Falcon_ started to land.

"Starkiller Base…. I thought it was only a myth when they turned me into a Praetorian… What did Finn tell you about that weapon?"

Lannic asked, gripping the seats of the ship as he did so.

"It's another Death Star, nothing new, kid."

Han said simply as Lannic shook his head, his voice level as he spoke up.

"Oh, it's much more than just a bigger Death Star, Han… That weapon has enough firepower to wipe out an entire system… I don't know as much as Finn, Praetorians are supposed to guard Snoke…. You guys have a plan to assault Starkiller Base?"

Lannic asked as the _Falcon_ landed, Han, Lannic and Chewbacca walked down the ramp as Lannic noted the T-70 X-wings on the tarmac as they entered the base, Han was still silent when they entered.

"Finn, our priority is to take out that weapon, if your friend happens to be in our way, then we're rescue her but destroying that weapon must come first."

Lannic heard a grey-haired woman say, he didn't need to ask her name to know it, the First Order had a kill order on her head and her legend preceded her.

"Finn, I'll get Rey, destroying the Starkiller should be your mission."

Lannic said as he walked in, Lannic saw the eyes of men, women and aliens all wearing brown fatigues and each having a rank plaque, the woman turned to Lannic, she noted the Lightsaber but spoke with the power of someone who was as used to war as any soldier was.

"You must be Lannic…. I didn't think there would be another to take up the Lightsaber..."

The woman said as Lannic nodded, moving to the holotable as he did so.

"I'm no Jedi yet, General Organa…. I'm guessing Finn told you what I used to be?"

Lannic asked as Leia nodded, Lannic sighed and spoke up.

"I know it won't help but I didn't choose to guard Snoke… I'll make him pay myself if I have to… Like I asked Han, do you have a plan to attack Starkiller Base? Ill handle getting Rey, you just worry about your plan…. If I know what it is, I can help once I get her."

Lannic said as Finn walked over to speak as Leia moved to speak to Han.

"We're going to attack the Thermal Oscillator and destroy it…. That will take out the weapon…"

Finn said as Lannic nodded before speaking.

"I'm going to guess it's a strike team mission then, Finn…. Starkiller has to have enough troops to hold off an army and there be expecting us to attack them head on…. Am I right?"

Lannic asked as Leia hummed which Lannic took as a yes to his question as he spoke up.

"You're not going to have a lot of time, I don't know much about Starkiller Base besides rumors but attacking it is going to take everything the Resistance has…. Finn, I'll get Rey like I said, she might be on that weapon but she's scrappy and stubborn… She'll be fine until we get there…. Anyway, why the hell are we waiting?"

Lannic asked as he checked his SE-44 before placing it back in its holster, he turned and walked towards the exit of the room.

"I'll be on the _Falcon_ if you need me…. General Organa. I forgot to mention this but before I left the First Order, I managed to sway a group of First Order officers and their troops before I defected… I've sent for them to arrive here, if they show up, then there be on your side… I'll make sure that we win this war."

Lannic said as he exited the base and made his way to the _Falcon_ once more, he knew the others would have final talks to make but he didn't care, he simply hoped that he could get to Rey before Kylo did.

"I may not be a Jedi yet… Hell, I barely know how the force and a lightsaber work…. But the Praetorians are supposed to be able to handle Jedi… Or any threat to Snoke… I should be able to handle Ren anyway…. All I hope is that I can get to Rey first… The First Order has taken too much from me, I won't let them take anyone else close to me."

Lannic thought as Finn, Han and Chewbacca entered as they readied the _Falcon_ flew into the stars and jumped to lightspeed.

"I haven't asked you… How are we getting in?"

Finn asked as the ship continued to rocket towards the base, Lannic couldn't tell how fast the ship was going as minutes seemed to go by like the stars.

"Lannic is right, any attack head on is foolish… First Order would be ready for an all-out siege…. But they wouldn't be prepared for a single ship to attack. It would be suicide…"

Han said as Lannic spoke up.

"Let's say they are ready to shoot us down the second we get there… How do you plan to respond to that?"

Lannic asked as Finn put a hand to his chin as he responded a minute later, Lannic couldn't even guess how long the trip would take.

"No planetary defense system could be sustained forever, it would take too much power…. All planetary shields have a fractional refresh…. Instead of being 'ON' they fluctuate at a predetermined rate… It keeps ships like ours out besides for a fraction of a second… Hitting the shield after that split second isn't good."

Han said as Finn nodded before speaking up as Lannic looked at his lightsaber before back out the window.

"Which brings us back to Lannic's question… How do we get in?"

Finn asked as Han shrugged before answering.

"Simple, we don't go slower than hyper speed."

Han said as if it was a normal thing for him as Finn panicked.

"No one has ever made a landing approach at hyperspace! At least, no one I know! Can we even do that?"

Finn asked as Lannic grinned.

"Yes, yes we can because we are doing it right now."

Lannic said as Han nodded and shouted.

"Kid, hang onto something…. Now!"

Han said as the ship leapt out of hyperspace as Lannic saw nothing but snow around as Han fought to control the ship as it moved, Chewbacca groaned as Han nodded.

"You think I'm not trying that? Any higher and their spot us!"

Han yelled as the ship began to shake as it who was out of control and began to spiral, flickering engines showed the ship was ready to crash as the ship rolled, hit a tree, slammed into the will and then came to a stop as it slid to the side of the mountain.

Author Notes

 **Phew, another chapter is done! I'm sorry if I rushed this chapter in your eyes, I wanted Lannic to be on Starkiller base and Lannic wouldn't have said much in the Resistance base. Next chapter will show Lannic headed after my captain on Monday. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	9. Rescue missons

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Two Jedi. Enjoy the 1100-word chapter. I don't own Star Wars, Disney and Luca Arts does.**

 **(Outer Rim,** __ **Starkiller Base)**

Lannic trekked through the snow towards the doors, the snow kept him alert but did nothing to dull his senses as he punched in a security code and entered.

"Finn and Han can handle the shields, any officer on Starkiller base should have the ability to disarm those shields… Finding Rey is my first priority… I sense she is close… Maybe that's why Maz said she was important."

Lannic mused to himself as he entered a turbolift and punched in the coordinates for the hanger bay, Lannic guessed that Rey had managed to free herself and was trying to acquire a TIE Fighter to escape the base.

"She is very strong in the force…. I didn't think she'd be this powerful… Maz will have answers when I'm done here…."

Lannic said as the Turbolift reached the lower level and Lannic stepped off it, he resisted the urge to shoot and kill the 2 Stormtroopers walking as he turned on his comlink and contacted Finn.

"Finn, I've nearly found Rey, you got the shields down? We aren't going to have another shot at destroying the Starkiller if we Kriff this up."

Lannic said as he turned a corner and looked down, his eyes widened as he spotted Rey on the other side of the hanger, a F-11 blaster rifle on her back as she climbed.

"We've…. Got a volunteer to lower the shields, ill contact you when it's done, Lannic."

Finn said as Lannic cut the connection and cursed, he could try and call out to Rey but he'd alert the Stormtroopers, he also cursed the fact that he had nothing to silence his blaster.

"Damn it, I'm going to have to get to her without alerting the base…"

Lannic said as he turned and sped down a corner before turning it to see a squad of Stormtroopers running down the hallway as Lannic cursed and pulled his SE-44 off his belt and crept around the corner.

"Halt, intruder, get back to your Cell!"

The Stormtrooper sergeant in charge of the squad hissed as the four Stormtroopers brought up their F-11s.

"Funny, I should be telling you the same thing."

Lannic said as Rey climbed over the edge, he fired and hit two of the Stormtroopers as they turned, Lannic heard another crash to the grand as Lannic stepped out of cover and shot the Stormtrooper in the chest.

"Lannic?"

Rey asked as she stepped over the Stormtroopers, Lannic smiled before Rey tossed the F-11 to the side and ran towards Lannic, before Lannic could even react she hugged him tightly as Lannic blinked.

"I… Didn't think… You missed me… That much… Sand girl…"

Lannic wheezed before he returned the hug, he smiled at the scavenger as she picked her rifle back up.

"Han, Chewbacca and Finn brought me here, their bringing the Resistance to blow this place to hell… I came to get you before we do that."

Lannic said, rubbing the back of his head as he did so, Rey smiled before Lannic's comlink buzzed to life.

"Lannic, we've lowered the shields but I think we might have…. Gotten attention, we're outside, where are you guys?" 

Finn asked as Lannic was about to respond before the alarms buzzed and Lannic turned to Rey.

"If I grab your hand, you going to yell at me for it, sand girl?"

Lannic asked as Rey was about to respond when Lannic grabbed her hand and pulled her into a turbolift and punched the surface key as a Squad of Stormtroopers ran around the corner, both teens blushed and leaned against the door to catch their breath.

"You always attract this much trouble?"

Lannic asked as he leaned against the lift wall, Rey turned to face him, a smirk on his face.

"Oh, I'm sorry, how's the flying lessons coming without me?"

Rey bit back as Lannic smirked as the lift reached the top.

"Missed you too, Rey."

Lannic said as the lift doors opened and the two were blasted with snow, forcing them to cover their faces.

"Ugh, how to Stormtroopers live here?!"

Rey hissed as Lannic shrugged, Lannic heard engines flare as he looked up to see 24 T-70 X-wings fly overhead as Finn, Han and Chewbacca stomped through the snow towards them.

"Looks like you found her, kid… How you holding up so far?"

Han said as Lannic dusted himself off before answering.

"Fine…. But we can't leave yet, Han… This weapon will wipe out the entire Resistance if we don't stop it and we didn't come here just to-…"

Lannic said as Han held up his hand before speaking.

"Kid, I didn't say we were leaving yet, that blast took out an entire system, we aren't going to let them wipe out the rest of the Resistance…. Chewie's got a bag of explosives… Let's use them."

Han said as Lannic nodded, Finn spoke up at this as Lannic cursed at another blast of freezing cold air.

"We have to get inside the oscillator… Explosives are only going to do maximum damage inside…. They learned from the Death Star."

Finn said as the quartet of heroes made their way to the Oscillator's security door.

"Don't suppose you happen to know how to get into the Oscillator?"

Han asked as Finn tried a code only for the panel to shock him and knock him back into the snow.

"Guess they changed the codes, anyone ever slice a high security door?"

Lannic asked as Han and Rey stepped up.

"Kid, I've sliced everything from credit machines to data consoles…. What about you, Rey?"

Han asked as Rey spoke up as they removed the panel and began to work with the wires.

"I've had to slice into Destroyers and Rebel ships on Jakku…. Just give me a few minutes."

Rey said as Lannic and Finn looked up to see X-Wings battling First Order TIEs.

"They're not even scratching the armor on the Oscillator… We're going to have to blow a hole into the Oscillator… Unless you got enough bombs to blow the entire Oscillator up?"

Lannic asked as Han sparked two wires together and the door opened as Lannic and Finn swept the door with their blasters.

"Lannic, take 8 and spread them out… Rey, same with you… Finn… You're with us."

Han said as he led Finn away as Rey turned to Lannic.

"You know how to use these?"

Rey said as Lannic gave a so, so gesture.

Author Notes

 **Phew, another chapter done! I want to point out Lannic and Rey will be slightly together by the end of Force Awakens. Next chapter will show Lannic facing Ren after the death of Han happens… Until Friday, Lighting Wolf out!**


	10. The fall of Han

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Two Jedi. Enjoy the 1300-word chapter. I don't own Star Wars, Disney and Luca Arts does.**

 **(Outer Rim,** **Starkiller Base)**

Rey looked at Lannic as he stood guard as she planted the last explosive, she could see fire in Lannic's eyes as he turned to face her.

"Rey, they're not taking anything else from the galaxy… And I'm not going to let the First Order take anything else from me…."

Lannic said Rey was about to ask what he meant when both stood up rigid, Lannic felt colder then he could ever have been outside.

"I feel cold…."

Lannic said as he and Rey ran to the railing as Finn joined them, Lannic saw Ren walk across a catwalk as a squad of Stormtroopers spread out behind him, Lannic cursed as he knew he was looking for them.

Finn saw Lannic reach for his lightsaber before a voice cut them off.

"Ben!"

The trio heard Han yell at the top of his lungs as Lannic reached for his blaster as Ren turned to face him.

"Han Solo…. I've been waiting for this day for a long time."

Ren hissed as Han started to walk towards Ren.

"Take off that mask, you don't need it… Not with me."

Han said as Ren crossed his arms.

"And what do you expect to see?"

Ren asked as Han spoke up.

"The face of my son."

Han said as Lannic and Rey's eyes grew massive as Ren pulled the helmet off his face and dropped it as Han stepped closer.

"Ben Solo was weak… I destroyed him…"

Ren said as Han shook his head at this.

"That's what Snoke wants you to believe… But it isn't true, my son is alive, I'm looking at him right now."

Han said as Ren growled before speaking up, his voice cold and devoid of full.

"NO! The Supreme Leader is wise! He knows me for who I am, and who I can become… And he knows you for what you are, Han Solo. Not a hero, not a general…. Just a small-time smuggler and thief."

Ren hissed as Han shrugged at the words.

"Well, he's got that part right."

Han said as Lannic watched the squad of Stormtroopers stop at the edge of the catwalk as Han continued to talk.

"Snoke is using you for your power, manipulating your abilities… When he's done with you, he will crush you. Toss you aside, you know it's true… If you have half the perception I know you have, you know I'm telling the truth... Because unlike Snoke, I have nothing to gain from it."

Han said as Ren looked down at the metal below him.

"It's too late."

Ren said as Han shook his head at this.

"It's never too late… Leave here, come home with me… Your mother misses you."

Han said as Lannic's hands tightened up as Ren began to cry as he spoke up once more.

"I'm being torn apart… I want- I want to be free of this pain."

Ren said as Han walked closer as Ren spoke up once more.

"I know what to I have to do, but I don't know if I have the strength to do it… Will you help me?"

Ren said as Han nodded, Ren unstrapped his lightsaber and began to move it towards Han as Han smiled before Ren smiled as the power of the star lit up the oscillator as he ignited the saber through his father's heart.

"Thank you…"

Ren said simple as Rey and Lannic screamed in rage as Chewbacca let out a bellow of fury and fired, hitting Ren in the gut as Lannic, Rey, and Finn cut down the Stormtroopers as Chewie activated the explosives, tossing fire and metal around the room as the explosives destroyed the room.

Ren looked up at the trio as Lannic pulled Rey out of the room as they ran through the snow, Ren reached for his helmet and pulled it on as the X-Wings began to dive towards the now vulnerable power source.

"We have to get Chewbacca!"

Finn yelled as they ran, Lannic didn't look over his shoulder until he and Rey collapsed into the snow from exhaustion.

"He's good… He'll be fine… But Han…."

Lannic said as he and Rey climbed to their feet, Lannic hugged the sobbing Rey to him and held the girl close, he could feel his own tears forming after remembering how much Han had helped them and what Ren had done.

"Rey… Its ok… We're take Ren for that…"

Lannic said as he hugged the girl he had come to known as one of the closest people he seemed to have left.

It was the voice of the man that Lannic and Rey despised that tore them from their thoughts.

"Traitor! We aren't done yet!"

Ren hissed as Lannic, Rey and Finn turned to see Ren standing there, lightsaber ignited, wound burning and helmet locked onto his head.

Rey fired again and again, snarling in anger as Ren blocked the bolts before pushing a hand towards her, sending Rey crashing into a tree and knocking her out.

"Rey!"

Lannic said as he ran to help his friend as he heard Finn yell in horror before igniting the saber as Ren looked at him.

"That saber belongs to me!"

Ren screamed as Finn looked at the weapon.

"Then come get it."

Finn said as he charged at Ren, Lannic cradled Rey in his arms, tears flowing from his eyes.

"No… No… Rey…. You have to be ok…. They can't take you… Your one of the only things I have left… Please..."

Lannic pleaded as he turned to see Finn slash at Ren, his fury driving Ren back before Ren dodged and slammed him into the tree, driving the cross guard of the blade into Finn's shoulder.

Lannic's rage grew upon seeing Finn scream as Finn forced him back and slashed his shoulder, Ren grunted in anger before growling and slashing the weapon from Finn's hand as he kicked Finn and slashed him across the back.

Ren dusted himself off and walked to reclaim the saber as Lannic unclipped his lightsaber from his belt and charged Ren, a bestial roar ripping from his throat as Ren turned as Lannic's purple blade met Ren's red,

"You're going to die for that! I'm not going to let you hurt him, Rey…. Anyone again, Ren!"

Lannic hissed as he parried Ren's blade, driving Ren deeper into the forest as neither could hear Rey awaken and climb to her feet.

"Ah… I can sense your feelings for the scavenger… She means a lot to you… As does the traitor…. When I'm done with you, I will bring the girl to Snoke and execute that traitor…. You will lose them both… Just like you lost your mother, Lannic."

Ren hissed as Lannic bellowed and forced Ren back before bracing himself as Ren force pushed at him, he growled and slashed a tree in half as it toppled onto Lannic.

"Lannic!"

Rey screamed as Ren turned back towards Rey.

"Now Lannic can't help you… Or Han Solo…"

Ren hissed before he heard rustling and turned to see Lannic, holding his hand out in the same way Ren had, lifting the tree off him.

"You're not touching her, Finn or that Saber…"

Lannic stated before pushing his hand towards Ren and tossing the tree at the dark side.

Author Notes

 **Phew, another episode done! No, Lannic isn't fully skilled with Sabers and the force as you could see but Lannic is getting there…. Next chapter on Friday will show the rest of the fight. Some of the aftermath of Starkiller Base and Lannic and Rey starting to leave to find Luke. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	11. End of Starkiller

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Two Jedi. Enjoy the 1500-word chapter. I don't own Star Wars, Disney and Luca Arts does.**

 **(Outer Rim,** __ **Starkiller Base)**

Ren slammed into the tree as Lannic slashed at the tree, narrowly missing Ren as he forced the darksider deeper into the forest.

"You're not touching them and you're not getting that saber either!"

Lannic hissed as he kicked Ren back before launching a force push and slamming Ren into a tree, he could sense Rey behind him as Ren began to rally his strength as Lannic dodged a lunge from Ren before slamming Ren into a tree with a force push.

Lannic moved the saber to his other hand, Ren was tired, injured, Lannic also knew Ren wasn't fully trained.

'Time to finish this while I can, Ren will gather his strength if I don't.'

Lannic thought as Ren climbed to his feet, his mask had been knocked off by the impact as he and Lannic lunged at each other.

Lannic ducked under Ren's fury filled strike and slashed at his saber when Ren went to block it.

Rey watched Ren's saber get knocked into the snow as Lannic swung the blade once more, slicing Ren from his chest and across his face as he held his lightsaber in his hands and swung it once more as Rey shouted.

"Lannic, stop!"

Rey said as she flung her hand towards the fallen saber as it flew to her hand, Lannic turned to look at her pleading hazel eyes as he sighed and sheathed his weapon after turning it off and putting it on his belt.

"Alright…. Rey."

Lannic said as the ground shook as it split apart, separating Lannic and Rey from Ren as Lannic turned and hoisted Finn over his shoulder as the _Falcon_ landed.

"We have to go; the planet isn't going to last longer than a few minutes…."

Lannic said as he carried Finn up the ramp as Rey followed as Lannic put Finn on a medical bed and typed in a few commands.

"This will stabilize him until we get back to D'Qar… He'll be better once we get there."

Lannic said as Rey walked up to him, Lannic could sense her before she reached him.

"Lannic?"

Rey asked as Lannic turned to face her, he looked exhausted for once as he faced her.

"Yeah? I'm sorry for…. What I nearly did, I nearly let my emotions get the best of me."

Lannic said as he took a seat as Rey took a seat next to him, Lannic grunted in exhaustion as Rey spoke up.

"Did you mean anything you said back there?"

Rey asked as Lannic's eyes widened in shock as Rey smirked, Lannic cursed under his breath.

"I don't know what you're talking about, sand girl, I was only sad that Ren hurt you guys as friends."

Lannic said as Rey looked at her friend hard as he glared at her before he sighed, knowing Rey wouldn't back down and lacking the energy to carry on an argument.

"Yes… I did, your important to me, Rey… I lost my mother to the First Order… And my planet… I don't want to lose you or Finn… You're some of the only things I have left."

Lannic said as Rey smiled.

"Just try not to get yourself killed next time."

Rey said as Lannic rolled his eyes.

"Then try not to get captured next time, sand girl and we have a deal."

Lannic said as Rey nodded before kissing Lannic on the check as Lannic blinked before smiling slightly as he passed out from exhaustion, Rey following shortly after.

(D'Qar, 2 hours later.)

Rey woke up to notice that Lannic was gone and the _Falcon_ was landed, she walked down the ramp to see Lannic talked to Leia as she walked towards them.

"Anyway, as I was saying, General… The First Order is going to be here in a few hours… They know where D'Qar is…. If the map is our only hope, then I'll find it…. But I want Rey to come with me…. She's strong in the force, and your brother is the only one who I think can teach her."

Lannic said before a noise cut him off as Lannic, Rey, Poe and the dozens of Resistance soldiers looked up to see 8 Resurgent class Star Destroyers and a massive dreadnought hanging over the base.

Lannic turned back to Leia as Resistance soldiers snapped to action.

"That would be the Admiral and his fleet…. I should have told you about my allies…"

Lannic said as Lannic's holodisk buzzed, Lannic turned it on and turned up the volume so the entire assembly of soldiers could hear it.

"Sir, we've arrived at D'Qar…. You must be general Organa… I am Admiral Summar, the commander of Lannic's fleet…. The Supreme Leader… I'm sorry, Lannic, has ordered us here to assist you while he and Rey go to find Master Skywalker… He has placed me under your command for the duration…."

Summar said as Lannic smiled and closed the transmission.

"Will that get your pilots off the admiral? He was in charge of my planets defense force before the First Order invaded…. He's trustworthy."

Lannic said as Rey walked up to the duo.

"Lannic, what's going on?"

Rey asked as Lannic turned to face her.

"While you were out, we figured out the rest of the map… But we have to go together… There are somethings you and I have to learn…. Sorry I didn't wake you when we got back… I figured you could use the rest."

Lannic said as Rey smiled as Lannic crossed his arms.

"This coming from the man who was ready to fall over after the lightsaber duel?"

Rey countered as Leia smiled, while she knew that a lot depended on the duo and while she mourned the loss of her husband, she could see a lot of herself and Han in the duo.

"While I hate to interrupt the moment, it would be good if you go now, we won't be here in a few hours and my brother is the only hope we have… If you find him… Bring him back."

Leia said, snapping the two out of the moment as Lannic nodded.

"I'll make sure he comes back, General…. Take care of my fleet… It's the only 9 ships I could rip from the First Order…. The Admiral will keep me posted if you need anything."

Lannic said as he turned to Rey to speak.

"I know this is a lot to ask since we just got back, but your strong in the force…. Very strong, Rey…. You helped us stop the First Order…. I'd like you to learn the same things I have…."

Lannic said as Rey nodded, Lannic smirked as he walked back into the _Falcon_ , Rey and Leia watched a AAL land as 5 Stormtroopers walked down the ramp and began to load Finn onto the transport.

"Go with him…. Your friend will be fine, the First Order ships have better medical supplies then we have here…. And Lannic is right, my brother is the only one that can help you with the force… If you have any answers, he will answer them…. We will be fine here."

Leia assured the young girl as Rey heard Chewbacca beckon for her to board the _Falcon_ as she followed Lannic up the ramp as Poe ran up to her.

"So, the new guys a Jedi, we have traitor backup and we're evacuating… I miss anything out of that?"

Poe asked as Leia hummed, ignoring the commander as she spoke.

"I sensed something in him that, I've only sensed one other time…. Hmm, my brother is in for a shock then they show up."

Leia said as Poe's eyes widened, he didn't know entire what Leia meant but he could guess.

"Wait, the new guys a SKYWALKER!?"

Author Notes

 **Phew, another chapter done! Anyway, yeah, Rey and Lannic are a thing now, Lannic's reinforcements and showed up and Lannic and Rey's journey has begun! I want to point out the romance isn't going to be all fast nor is Rey or Lannic going to be master Jedi in a few hours. Next chapter will be on Monday and will show Lannic and Rey reaching Luke. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	12. The students and the Master

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Two Jedi. Enjoy the 1300-word chapter. I don't own Star Wars, Disney and Luca Arts does.**

 **(Unknown Regions, Ahch-To)**

Lannic looked over at his girlfriend, it felt… Alien for them to say that to each other but Lannic and Rey and shrugged at it, they had more pressing issues to handle.

Rey looked over to see Lannic looking at a holo table and his holodisk, one showed his and the Resistance's fleet being attacked by 3 Resurgent class Star Destroyers and a massive dreadnought.

Admiral Summar was on the holodisk.

"Move the fleet to defensive positions around the planet and target that Mandator Dreadnought with the _Obliteration's_ cannons, Admiral…. I leave you in command of that fleet…. Send any news to me if you get any… I don't want to be caught off guard… Lannic out."

Lannic said as he closed the map and transmission, he frowned, he and Rey had only been gone a few hours and the First Order was already bearing down on D'Qar.

"Well, the war has already started back at D'Qar… It's too late to head back… I guess it's up to General Organa and Admiral Summar."

Lannic mused before turning back to Rey, Lannic couldn't ignore his bond with her, as much as she got under his skin, he cared for her as she did for him.

"How long until we reach the planet?"

Lannic asked as Rey was about to answer when the _Falcon_ dropped out of hyperspace, Lannic and Rey saw a beautiful ocean planet below.

"Well, Luke has nice taste in exile planets…"

Lannic said as Rey was speechless at the planet asthe _Falcon_ dived through the atmosphere, they could see endless crystal blue oceans and dozens of islands. 

"It's as beautiful as Takodana…."

Rey breathed as Chewbacca guided the _Falcon_ to a stop at a particular island that he had seen in the map, he turned and roared something to Rey which Lannic took as his cue to leave as he walked down the ramp.

Rey found Lannic waiting for her at the bottom of the ramp, his eyes were drawn to the top of the plateau as were Rey's as both felt a pull coming from the top of the plateau.

"He's here… I can sense him… You ready?"

Lannic asked as Rey nodded, both walked up the path as Rey carried Anakin Skywalker's lightsaber in her hand, her quarterstaff in the other as they climbed.

Lannic and Rey stopped when they reached the top, a hooded man stood before them, Rey stepped forward as the being turned, Rey held out the saber as the man took it from them.

Lannic watched the man take it, examine it for a minute and then look at Lannic. He looked shocked but walked past the duo as Lannic blinked in confusion, as did Rey.

"Master Skywalker?"

Rey asked as she and Lannic followed Luke down the plateau as he made his way to a hut and closed the door.

"Master Skywalker, is something wrong?"

Lannic asked as they reached the hut, Rey nudged her boyfriend and they saw a sunken T-65 X-wing beneath the water in a small inlet.

It was Luke's voice that shook them from their stupor, he didn't sound angry, just confused and annoyed.

"Where did you get this Lightsaber? And who are you?"

Luke asked as Lannic responded, his eyes focused and his tone even.

"My name is Lannic, this is my… My…-"

Lannic started to say as Rey spoke up, smirking as she did so, her tone was snarky.

"I'm his girlfriend, Rey… We've come to find you, the Resistance sent us… The galaxy needs your help, Master Skywalker."

Rey said as Lannic grunted in annoyance as Rey simply smiled, Luke was silent as Lannic frowned and walked up to the metal door of the hut.

"Luke…. We need you, not just because you can fight the First Order but because he need your guidance…. Me and Rey… We're strong in the force… And we need a teacher."

Lannic said as he received nothing, Lannic motioned for Rey to step back as Chewbacca followed them as Lannic thrusted his hand towards the door, it exploded and slammed into the wall as Lannic, Rey and Chewbacca followed them.

"Luke, we need an answer… Please, we came all the way here, General Organa wanted us to get you."

Lannic said as Chewbacca grunted in response, confirming the duos words as Luke turned to face him.

"Chewie, you're here now? Wait…. Where's Han?"

Luke asked as Lannic, Rey and Chewie looked down at the ground, Lannic spoke in a grieving tone.

"Slain… By Kylo Ren…. Just like the entire Hosnian system was…"

Lannic said as he motioned for Rey and Chewbacca to leave, he mouthed the words 'I'll handle this, go', as Rey and Chewbacca left the hut, leaving the two alone.

"She's strong in the force…. As are you…. Han is dead though?"

Luke asked as Lannic nodded, Luke's face never left its form of shock as he spoke up.

"I… I cannot teach you, not after the failures I commited… I came here to pay for my crimes…. After what I've caused, the galaxy will be better off without the name Skywalker."

Luke said as Lannic shook his head, Luke knew who the boy was but said nothing as Lannic spoke.

"Their deaths aren't your fault… And whatever failures you have made are but specks of sand, Luke… We wouldn't have come if we didn't have faith in you… If General Organa didn't have faith in you or if I didn't believe you to be a good teacher."

Lannic said as Luke simply shook his head, smiling at the boy's naïve nature.

"You do not know what happened, Lannic… But you're wasting your time."

Luke said as Lannic was about to respond when he felt something from the direction Rey had walked in.

"Hold that thought, I'll be right back."

Lannic said as he ran in the direction as Luke looked down at his father's Lightsaber.

"If only he knew the truth… Perhaps soon he will…"

Luke muttered under his breath as he followed the duo.

(D'Qar, IIeenium System.)

"Continue defensive fire, keep them off the Resistance Flagship… And target the _Fulminatrix_ and _Finalizer_ with the Autocannons!"

Admiral Summar ordered from the bridge of the _Obliteration's_ command bridge, the Mandator _IV_ siege dreadnought hovered in the middle of the Order's fleet.

If it wasn't for the fact that they were fighting a massive battle, the Admiral might have laughed at Lannic's faction being called the Order.

"Sir, TIEs are moving into to attack the dreadnought… We've got a single T-70 X-Wing moving into attack…. Orders, sir?"

One of the bridge lieutenants asked as Summar sighed, Lannic should be here, he was the Supreme Leader of the Order, the _Obliteration_ was his flagship after all.

Summar resolved to ask for a meeting with Lannic when the battle was over.

"Sir, TIEs are starting their strafing run on the dreadnought now… Cannons at 90% and climbing."

An Ensign said as Summar nodded, he watched 4 TIE/SF begin to fire upon the dreadnought, every cannon was targeted by Concussion missiles, Regular TIE/FOs on the Order and First Order's side began to engage each other.

"Contact General Organa…. We can only fight until the Resistance leaves…. While we outnumber their fleet, I do not wish to press our luck and the Supreme Leader has given us our orders…"

The Admiral ordered as one ensign nodded and began to contact Leia as another Lieutenant spoke up.

"Sir, Cannons are fully charged… Target?"

The Lieutenant asked as Summar pointed at one of the 3 Resurgent class Star Destroyers.

"Target that destroyer… And fire."

Author Notes

 **Phew, another chapter done! I want to point out the story will be switching between the Fleet and Lannic and Rey… I also want to point out Luke will not be entirely like he was in the movie… And yes, he is Luke's son… That will be important later. Next chapter will be on either Friday or next Monday. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	13. The Shadow of Evil

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Two Jedi. Enjoy the 1500-word chapter. I don't own Star Wars, Disney and Luca Arts does.**

 **(Unknown Regions, Ahch-To)**

Rey watched Lannic practice with his lightsaber, they had gone back to the _Falcon_ before they decided to explore the other half of the island, Rey noted that her boyfriend was a skilled fighter… Not that his duel with Ren hadn't clued her in.

"Your boyfriend is very skilled at fighting… I haven't seen someone take that quickly to saber combat since… Me, what about you, Rey? Lannic needs a teacher, and I know your someone he believes to be a Jedi… But what are you really here for?"

Luke asked as Rey turned to face him, she was silent for a moment.

"I'm here to help Lannic."

Rey said as both turned to look back at Lannic as he started to try and levitate the rocks.

 **(Hyperspace,** _ **Obliteration**_ **, command bridge.)**

Admiral Summar felt at ease for a moment on the Regime's flagship, they had damaged, possibly destroyed one of 3 ships, the Dreadnought had been destroyed by turbolaser fire and proton bombs from the fleet and Resistance bombers and the two fleets were finally escaping.

The only thing that bothered the Admiral was the fact that Lannic had ordered one of the fleet's Resurgent class Star Destroyers to head in another direction into the Unknown Regions.

"Admiral, we will be dropping out of Hyperspace ahead of the Resistance fleet in 5 minutes… That will allow us to cover them until they get to one of their bases."

One Lieutenant said as Summar nodded and watched as the fleet dropped out of hyperspace as the fleet started to rotate as Summar was about to signal an ensign to contact General Organa when a Lieutenant spoke up.

"Sir, contacts! First Order transponders!"

The Lieutenant started to say as Summar ran to the window as Star Destroyers started dropping out of hyperspace behind them.

"How many, Lieutenant?"

Summar asked as the Officer responded, his voice as shallow as a puddle.

"30…. Sir…"

The Lieutenant said as Summar watched more First Order Star Destroyers drop out of hyperspace as he turned to issue commands before he looked back in shock.

There, eclipsing the entire fleet, was a massive Dreadnought that was at least 60 Kilometers wide.

"Prepare for battle… Now…"

Summar said as the First Order fleet began to open fire upon the _Raddus_ and the Resistance fleet.

 **(Ahch-To, sacred tree.)**

"These are…."

Lannic said looking at the walls of the tree and running his hand along the bark as Luke and Rey entered, Lannic had stopped training when he had felt a rift in the force on the other side of the island and ran to investigate the disturbance.

"The ancient texts of the first Jedi, yes… I gathered them on my journey… I forgot to ask, neither of you told me where you're from…."

Luke said as Rey was silent, Luke gave her a hard look.

"C'mon, it can't be that horrible a wasteland."

Luke said as Rey spoke up, her voice clipped as she did so.

"Jakku, I'm from Jakku."

Rey said as Luke held up his hands in defense.

"Ok, it is that bad a wasteland… If it makes you feel any better, I'm from Tatooine… It's a sand ball with too much sun as well…. Lannic, what about you?"

Luke asked, hopping he was wrong about the boy in front of him.

"Fondor… I was born on Fondor, Master Skywalker."

Lannic said as Luke seized up as he hurried to the door.

"You need to go… Please."

Luke said as Rey and Lannic started to follow, Luke had sounded like he had stared at death itself.

"Master Skywalker, are you alright? You looked terrified."

Lannic said as they looked around for the Jedi and couldn't see anything, Lannic and Rey looked up at the sky, both had arrived when it was afternoon, Lannic's training session and their talk with Luke at first had taken the rest of the day.

Lannic heard Rey shiver as he turned to face her, Rey could see the care in his eyes as he spoke.

"It will be dark soon… And cold, very cold if I'm right… We should find somewhere to sleep for the night… I don't know what's wrong with Luke but he'll tell us… I'm sure of it…"

Lannic said as Rey was about to respond when a gust of wind hit her, causing her to shiver as Lannic wrapped an arm around his girlfriend as both began to walk down the path and towards the stone huts they had seen when they first arrived.

Lannic and Rey felt fear in Luke as they made their way down the path.

"I sense much fear in Luke, Rey… I just hope that whatever I said didn't hurt him too badly… But I don't know what I said wrong."

Lannic said as they walked down the path, his holodisk rang as they reached the village, Lannic and Rey walked past several reptile/avian like creatures as they walked to a hut as Lannic pulled the holodisk off his belt and placed it on the windowsill.

"Lannic, I have something to explain to you…. Keep firing, keep those destroyers off the _Raddus!_ "

Summar said as Rey got out a blanket as Lannic sat on the other side of the hut.

"Admiral, what's going on? Didn't you escape through hyperspace at D'Qar? How did the First Order track you down?"

Lannic asked as the Admiral spoke up, his face looking at the viewport and back to the hologram.

"They tracked us through hyperspace, somehow! And we're dealing with 30 Destroyers and the damned _Supremacy!_ Keep firing at those destroyers, give me room to think of a plan!"

Summar shouted, turning to shout orders at an ensign as he spoke up, Lannic could hear TIE/SFs being launched as he spoke up.

"Admiral, tell me you didn't say the _Supremacy_ … Snoke didn't follow you… He couldn't have."

Lannic said as Rey looked at the hologram and then to Lannic, the boy was shaking as she slipped out of her bed and wrapped her arms around the boy as Summar responded.

"I'm afraid so, sir… Their attacking the Resistance fleet… Driving them towards us… But we can't fight back without getting into range of the _Supremacy's_ cannons… Orders, Supreme Leader? _"_

Summar asked as Lannic turned and laid his head on Rey's shoulder before responding, he silently thanked the girl for caring about him so much.

"Keep their fleet at bay and see if our TIEs can do anything… But don't sacrifice lives for time, Admiral…. I want you to buy the Resistance all the time you can… Me and Rey will return as soon as we can."

Lannic said as Summar nodded, Lannic turned to his girlfriend as the Admiral saluted and cut the feed as they just sat on the floor, Lannic saw one of the Resistance ships explode from fire from the _Supremacy_.

"Thanks, Rey, I'm glad you're here."

Lannic said as Rey nodded before Lannic put down his own blanket and sat across from Rey.

He was about to try and rest before Rey's voice woke him.

"Lannic… What is the _Supremacy_ and why does it scare you?"

Rey asked softly as Lannic opened one eye and looked at her.

"You've heard stories of those massive Super Star Destroyers, right? Like the one on Jakku we flew through?"

Lannic asked as Rey nodded before Lannic continued his talk with a nod.

"The _Supremacy_ is bigger than that… Much bigger… It's the headquarters of the First Order… Its also where Snoke is… If Snoke has brought his flagship out already then, the Resistance is going to need us now… That ship has enough firepower alone to vaporize the entire fleet by itself… Ill have to come up with a plan to deal with it when we get back."

Lannic said as Rey nodded before Lannic asked a question of his own.

"Rey, why do you think Luke wants us to leave after I said I was from Fondor? He ran out of there faster than Finn did when he heard we were going to go to the Resistance."

Lannic asked as he peeked open an eye to see that she had fallen asleep as Lannic shrugged and let sleep claim him as well, kicking off his boots as Rey did the same.

They had no idea that Luke had watched them from the cliff, looking at his son in sadness.

'If only he knew… No, he isn't ready yet.'

Author Notes

 **Phew, another chapter done. I want to point out the reason there was so many skips were to show the events happening so quick… As for Rey being so sweet and caring? She and Lannic have grown close by now and she's showing her care for Lannic… Next chapter will show the force lessons and the Regime and Resistance facing Snoke's fleet. Until Monday, Lighting Wolf out!**


	14. Jedi Training

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Two Jedi. Enjoy the 1300-word chapter. I don't own Star Wars, Disney and Luca Arts does.**

 **(Unknown Regions, Ahch-To)**

Lannic awoke to Rey firing her blaster at the wall, causing a hole to form in it as he blinked, he could feel the force seeping off the barefooted desert girl as he rolled out of bed.

"Rey, what the hell happened? I felt a burst of Force Energy from you and then it vanished."

Lannic said as he clipped his lightsaber to his belt as Rey looked confused before blinking as she turned to her boyfriend.

"I… I saw Ren, he was in front of me… It seemed so real, I was speaking to him…"

Rey said as Lannic's eyes widened, he couldn't tell what the scavenger had seen but if it involved Ren was able to see her? He knew they would have to speak to Luke about the incident.

Lannic nodded as he turned to the wall as some of the creatures they had seen before as they chatted with each other.

"We should go see Luke… If the thing you've seen was force related, he'd probably know what it was."

Lannic said as Rey nodded, pulled on her boots and grabbed Luke's lightsaber as they walked to the door, Lannic blinked after he opened the door.

Luke stood in the door way, he looked wide eyed but serious at the same time.

"We need to talk, now…"

Luke said as Lannic looked at him as he frowned.

"I thought you said you couldn't teach us anything due to the past."

Lannic said as Luke looked at him and spoke.

"The past spoke back to me… The _Falcon_ , Han and all that… Come with me, you want to be Jedi, right?"

Luke asked as Lannic and Rey shared a look before nodding and following Luke out of the hut.

 **(Crait System 1 ½ hours after arrival.)**

Another TIE f/o slammed into the _Obliteration_ as it and the rest of the Regime's fleet continued to fire at the _Supremacy_ and the rest of the First Order fleet.

Admiral Summar stood at the bridge of the _Obliteration_ as the dreadnought fired its orbital autocannons

"Continue to direct fire at the _Supremacy_ , those _Resurgent_ -class destroyers are dangerous but that dreadnought is the biggest threat… And where the blasted hell are those fighters I ordered dispatched!?"

Summar hissed, the Regime fleet had retreated past its Resistance allies when the Supremacy had arrived, Summar knew only the _Obliteration's_ cannons had the range to effectively hit the First Order fleet.

The Regime's TIE fighters were Summar's best weapon at the moment, he turned to face a Lieutenant and spoke up, his voice carrying as much strength as he could hope to muster under the situation.

"Contact the _Raddus_ , get me General Organa, I want to know her plan at the moment…. And keep us out of the fleets turbolaser range, we don't have the firepower to challenge that fleet at close range."

Summar ordered as the lieutenant nodded and began to type in the command as the dreadnoughts cannons recharged once more.

"Fire."

Summar said once an ensign signaled him that the guns had recharged, he watched the _Supremacy's_ shields flicker as Leia appeared behind him.

"Admiral Summar, your timing isn't helping, I'm well aware of that fleet."

Leia said as Summar turned to face her, the sound of TIE S/Fs cut them off before the Admiral spoke up.

"I was actually calling to ask what your plan was, General, you should have jumped to hyperspace by now."

Summar said as Leia was about to respond when one of the ensigns at the sensor station spoke up.

"Sir, TIE squadron inbound! 3 TIE s/fs and a new signature leading them…. Their headed for the _Raddus_ , Admiral!"

The Ensign said as Summar turned and saw 4 fighters diving towards the _Raddus_ as he screamed an order to one of his communication lieutenants.

"Order a squadron to intercept them, shoot those fighters down, now!"

Summar bellowed as the transmission cut out.

 **(Unknown Regions, Ahch-To.)**

"I'm guessing you've heard rumors about the force? Well, those rumors are wrong. The force is more than lifting rocks or mind tricks, Rey… It's the natural energy within all living things…. I want you both to concentrate…."

Luke said as he brought Lannic and Rey to the cliffside, Lannic and Rey felt the sea breeze whip at their faces, refreshing them.

Luke watched Lannic and Rey sit next to each other as they closed their eyes and started to meditate, Luke decided to test Rey as he knew Lannic would have the discipline to keep concentrating as the floating rocks around him showed.

"What do you see?"

Luke asked as he picked up a leaf and started to walk around Rey and Lannic as Lannic spoke up first.

"I see…. A sand covered world… And Ren… No, salt?"

Lannic said as he turned to Rey as Lannic opened one eye enough to see.

"Rey, do you feel the force like Lannic does?"

Luke asked as Rey spoke up, Lannic slightly smiled at Luke as she nodded.

"I think… I'm seeing something… Yes, I feel it."

Rey said as Luke spoke up as he kneeled.

"Yes, I sense it in you, your very strong in the force, very strong, you're so strong I can feel it coming off you in waves."

Luke said as he tagged Rey with the leaf, causing her to jump as she blinked.

"What was that?"

Rey asked as Luke smiled and laughed as she noticed the leaf as Luke tossed it away.

"That was a test of your resolve."

Luke said as she looked over to see Lannic chuckling as she growled at her boyfriend and glared at him as Lannic stopped laughing and smirked at her.

Rey decided Lannic would pay before they returned back to the fleet as she and Lannic settled back into their meditating as Luke watched the rocks around them begin to levitate.

"Reach out with the force, this island is drenched into the bones of the force… It is one reason the Jedi settled and made a temple here."

Luke said as he watched the two, Lannic's stance showed that he was conflicted, Luke could feel the anger at his former student that his son held.

"Lannic, let go of your aggression for Ren… It will destroy you… Think of a peaceful moment… Rey, what do you see?"

Luke asked as Lannic breathed in and relaxed as Rey spoke up.

"I see a cavern… I see death and fire… And the Resistance."

Rey said as Lannic looked at her and reached out with the force, he breathed in as the rocks around him began to orbit around him.

"Rey, block the cavern out…. We need to center ourselves in the force… No, Ren, stay away from them, I won't let you take them!"

Lannic said as he pushed the rocks even further away from him as Luke tried to calm the duo down as the ground cracked, Luke followed their sources, Rey's ended right before the symbol, Lannic's stretched to the end of the room around the Jedi symbol.

"Lannic, Rey, you went to the dark side… The only one I've seen that powerful in the force was… Ben."

Luke said as Lannic and Rey opened their eyes as Lannic frowned as they stood up, Luke walked away to think on the matter as Lannic frowned.

"We need calm ourselves back down, Rey… We can't repeat Ren's mistake…. Perhaps it's time we start more formal lightsaber training…"

Lannic said as he walked away as Lannic saw Luke walk away as He frowned and began to walk away as Lannic began to spin his lightsaber.

Author Notes

 **Phew, another chapter done! I wanted this chapter to show that Lannic still has some Dark Side problems that will be popping up soon. Next chapter will show Ren's attack on the** _ **Raddus**_ **, Lannic and Rey lightsaber training and some of their next Jedi lesson.**


	15. Wounded General

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Two Jedi. Enjoy the 1300-word chapter. I don't own Star Wars, Disney and Luca Arts does.**

 **(Unknown Regions, Crait system.)**

Leia watched as her son's TIE Silencer and 2 TIE S/F fighter circled to attack the bridge.

She started to order her soldiers towards the door when 2 of the Regime's TIE S/Fs fired their laser cannons at the TIE Silencer and his wingman, the TIEs exploded as the First Order Concussion missiles slammed above the bulkhead just as she reached the door and dived through as it shut.

Leia was still rising when the bridge window exploded in a shower of metal as she was tossed against the wall as Resistance soldiers ran to get her.

Admiral Summar watched the bridge explode from the command deck of _Obliteration_ as the Regime's TIE Fighters peeled off to return to the fleet as he spun to an ensign who was already speaking.

"The primary bridge is destroyed…. Admiral Ackbar and all other primary Resistance command staff on the bridge are gone, sir… Should I contact the secondary bridge on the _Raddus?_ "

The Ensign asked as Summar merely turned back to the Raddus as he nodded, unable to say a word as he blinked in disbelief.

 **(Ahch-To.)**

Lannic blinked at the kiss Rey gave him as she attempted to kick him before he turned and force pushed her, Lannic loosely held his lightsaber in the other hand, they had been training for little more than 3 hours.

"That was a cheap shot."

Lannic said as Rey smirked as Lannic smirked back before he grew seriously and held his lightsaber in front of him.

"Again, Ren and the First Order will not wait for us to be ready…. Ren also won't be the only enemy we will have to fight… Snoke has his Praetorians…. And their trained to kill Jedi…. Like I was."

Lannic said as Rey nodded and held the Lightsaber in front of her, Lannic had told her that while the Saber was a little like her quarterstaff, it was vastly different at the same time compared to her staff.

"Again."

Lannic said as Rey slashed at him as he moved to block her strikes as Luke watched from the cliff, interested in the fight as Lannic ducked a wild swing from Rey, causing her to slash apart a rock formation as they rained down the cliff.

Luke tapped his walking staff against the ground as Lannic and Rey turned to look at the Jedi master.

"Rey, Lannic… I need to talk to both of you."

Luke said as Lannic and Rey nodded as they deactivated their sabers and hung them on their belts as they started to hike up the mountain as Luke led them back towards Rey and Lannic's hut.

 **(** _ **Obliteration's**_ **war room, Crait System.)**

Admiral Summar had left CaptainPreash in charge of the flagship as he and two of his aides made their way to the war room to speak to the Resistance's leader, he had heard that Leia had been rendered comatose by Ren's attack on the _Raddus_.

"Your telling me that the Resistance Admiral who took charge of the fleet had barely filled us in? Do you think they are trying to not let the First Order listen in?"

Admiral Summar asked as the ensign nodded before speaking as they reached the dreadnought's war room as took seats around an holo projector.

"Yes sir, we've only heard that an Vice Admiral Holdo has taken command of the fleet and that we should continue our plan of attack… Nothing else, I did hear her speaking to Commander Poe Dameron…. Whom I suppose is now a captain."

The Ensign said as the Admiral sighed, Lannic always seemed to have a plan and now their Supreme Leader was no longer with their fleet at the moment, he resolved to carry on as best as the Regime could without its leader at the moment.

"Contact Commander Dameron and figure out if he has a plan… Do not contact the Supreme Leader yet…. The First Order may track his communication and then go after him if we reach out now."

The Admiral ordered as the Lieutenant nodded before typing commands on the console as they attempted to reach Poe in his officer or at least someone aboard the _Raddus_ that could connect them to the Resistance commander.

"You must be Admiral Summar, we're kind of busy at the moment so if you could contact us when our fat isn't in the fire…"

Poe said as Summar held up his hand to speak as Poe flared up on the holoprojector.

"No, Commander Dameron, that isn't why I contacted the Raddus… I'm guessing you have been familiar with Admiral Holdo's command style so far?"

The Admiral asked as Poe grunted in annoyance as he remembered how the Admiral was.

He hadn't yet asked her why she didn't trust him with her plans, yes, he had disobeyed orders to attack the dreadnought, but he had thought it a good plan to damage the First Order at the time.

"Yeah, we've met… I'm going to have to figure out something, Holdo isn't telling any details and Leia is out of action for now… And we're running out of fuel."

Poe said as Admiral Summar rubbed his chin thought before turning back to Poe.

"I'll contact Lannic to see and see if he has a plan…. If anything happens, let me know, Poe… Lannic ordered me to keep your fleet secure and to lead while he is gone… Give me a minute to talk to Lannic and then I will get back to you."

Summar said as Poe nodded and signed off as Summar sighed, he hated trying to contact the Supreme Leader under these circumstances, the First Order could be tracing their transmissions… But to him, the Regime and Resistance wouldn't survive without Lannic's leadership skills at the moment.

"Contact the Supreme Leader and tell him that General Organa is wia and that the Resistance fleet is running out of fuel as fast as the First Order is gaining on us."

Summar ordered as the Ensign looked at him in shock, Summar could understand why it was happening. Most of the crew aboard the _Obliteration_ were used to taking orders from Lannic himself, putting Lannic in danger was something the crew hated doing.

"I know it's risky but without General Organa we do not have a course of action… And the fleet of ours and the Resistance are in danger, soldier…. We cannot simply allow ourselves to be destroyed when the Supreme Leader still needs us, now can we?"

Admiral Summar asked as the command crew shared looks before snapping to attention to handle their Admirals orders.

"Orders for the meantime, sir?"

One of the Lieutenants asked as they continued their duties aboard the dreadnought.

"Allow the weapons to recharge and stay out of turbolaser range…. Our fleet cannot hope to match the _Supremacy_ directly."

The Admiral said as one of the Lieutenants looked up from his station as the Admiral walked to the door to make his way back to the bridge.

"Admiral, we may want to contact him soon… The Resistance's medical Frigate was just destroyed… Only the _Raddus_ and Bunkerbuster _Ninka_ are still flying…."

One of the Ensigns said as the Admiral nodded and walked out of the war room as he made his way back to the bridge where he planned to contact.

Author Notes

 **Phew, another chapter done! Yes, Leia isn't flying into space like everyone likes to mock, she was simply injured by the damage to the bridge. As for Poe, Holdo and all them? Their still will be different, next chapter will show Lannic and Rey speaking to Poe and them after Luke's story about them. Until next Monday, Lighting Wolf out!**

 **PS: No, I will not be updating Imperial Order by next month, please stop sending dozens of messages for me to do it or asking me if I will, I am not updating that story next month.**


	16. Lannic's plan

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Two Jedi. Enjoy the 1400-word chapter. I don't own Star Wars, Disney and Luca Arts does.**

 **(Unknown Regions, Crait system,** _ **Raddus**_ **conference room.)**

Poe, Finn, and Rose looked at the hologram of Lannic after Maz had stopped speaking and sighed.

"So, let me see if I have this all correct, Poe…. Leia has been injured by whom I'm guessing is Ren, the _Supremacy_ is tracking your fleet and your running out of fuel…. Lovely, me and Rey leave for a few days…."

Lannic said as Finn leaned down to speak to Lannic, he ignored Rose's glare.

"We could really use you and Luke, when are you getting back?"

Finn asked as Lannic sighed and looked at his friend.

"Finn, we can't bring Luke back, he's having… Issues, me and Rey are training… Poe, Maz filled me in on the rest of your situation… I think I might be able to help… Canto Bright, it's a city on the planet Cantonica… I have had some business there… Let me explain so I may help you."

Lannic said as he waited for the room to quiet down a bit before he continued to speak.

"There's a business man who helped set up a number of Regime factories… His name is Rayfra Rheabus... Anyway, I had sent a garrison force to Canto Bright to help protect him and transport our war materials…. All this before I defected, very discreet business… Anyway, Rayfra might be able to help you find the master codebreaker you seek."

Lannic said as Finn nodded before leaning down once more, Lannic turned to look at him.

"You sure none of you can return?"

Finn asked as Lannic sympatric looked at his friend and spoke up.

"If we could, we would, Finn… Ill have the admiral sent some reinforcements with you but that's all I can offer right now…. The second I dispatch an Star Destroyer or anything…. Which what your seeing is all the destroyers the Regime has… The First Order will know what's going on and come after you…. I'm sorry, Finn… May the force be with you, me and Rey will be back as soon as we can."

Lannic said as the transmission cut out and Finn looked at each other as Finn sighed.

 **(Ahch-To, Rey and Lannic's hut.)**

Lannic closed the transmission and put his holodisk back in his pocket, he knew that the Admiral would handle the reinforcements and the situation at hand, he seized up as he looked outside as he looked to the door.

"Rey…"

Lannic said as he started to run up the hill, he and Rey had heard Luke's story on why he had abandoned the Jedi and before the call Lannic had gotten, he had wanted to talk to Luke about the story.

Now he simply sighed and ran up the hill as he watched Rey walk towards a cave as he set down the incline and followed Rey into the cave.

"Rey, is something…. No, I sense that feeling… the cold…"

Lannic said as his hand instantly went to his blaster.

"She will die, like your mother."

A voice said as Lannic turned and fired at the cave wall, he saw a shadow of Ren and snarled.

"You murdered her! You took my life away!"

Lannic screamed as the shadow of Ren took another form, this time of a broken man.

"You were always weak…. Do you really think you can protect them? Protect her?"

Snoke seemed to hiss as Lannic tossed a rock at the wall with the force.

"Shut up! I will not let you harm her!"

Lannic said as he drew his lightsaber, the purple blade lit up the cavern, he could sense Rey, but he couldn't see her.

He turned inside to block Ren as their sabers clashed, lighting up the cavern.

"First the Resistance will die, then we will destroy Skywalker… Then we will take the girl from you… Just like your mother…"

Ren hissed as Lannic ducked an overhead strike and then slashed Ren in the back as he lunged forward.

"SHUT UP!"

He impaled the Knight of Ren through the back as Ren crashed to the ground and vanished.

Lannic panted in exhaustion as he slowly looked at his shaking hands before he deactivated his lightsaber and put it back on his belt, he turned to see Rey behind himself.

"What are you doing here, Rey? This cave…. Is… Evil…"

Lannic said as Rey looked at him as she staggered over, she looked like she had seen a ghost, just like Lannic had.

Lannic hugged Rey to him as she collapsed in his arms, Lannic looked around the cave before slowly climbing out of it with Rey in his arms. He took one look back at the cave before continuing to walk back to the hut, carrying the unconscious Rey in his arms as he did so.

He didn't see Luke watching them from the cliff as he slowly walked away, worried for the future of the two Jedi Knights in training.

 **(Resistance transport shuttle, orbit of Cantonica.)**

Finn watched 8 Regime TIE/SF fighters and an _Xi_ -Light Shuttle drop out of hyperspace as the shuttle descended towards the planet. __

"I'm sending you the coordinates for Rayfra's manor, the Supreme Leader had sent a military garrison to protect him… He'll help you get to the Master Codebreaker you seek…. I'm sorry I cannot send more help, Finn… But you saw how badly the Resistance needs our help to hold off the First Order… Contact me if you need anything… Good luck."

Admiral Summar said as the transmission cut out, the TIEs escorted Finn and Rose's transport shuttle and the _Xi-_ class shuttle as Rose steered the shuttle towards the mansion, Finn gasped upon what he saw.

2 _Maxima_ class-heavy cruisers and 3 _Nebulon K_ frigates hung over a massive building, Finn could see Stormtroopers and Regime works unloading speeders or guarding the property as turbolasers tracked the shuttles and TIEs as a squadron of Regime/FO TIE fighters followed them to the ground.

"Guess we see how Lannic is with his allies… I didn't think he could amass so much power in such little time."

Finn said as the shuttle landed, Finn and Rose walked down the ramp, Rose glared at the Stormtroopers who acted as if she didn't exist.

"Are you Finn?"

A voice asked as Finn and Rose turned, Rose lashed out with her electroprod before a Z6 Riot Baton battered it from her hands.

"Knock it off, Resistance, we're here to help… You're here to see Baron Rayfra, aren't you?"

One of the Stormtroopers asked as Regime Riot Control Stormtroopers surrounded Rose, Finn nodded as a Stormtrooper with an officer's shoulder pauldron stepped up to them, a platoon of Regime Stormtroopers behind him.

"Yeah, we are… Lannic sent us."

Finn said as the Stormtrooper officer nodded and motioned with her F-11D blaster rifle.

"Follow us… If the Supreme Leader himself sent you, it's important."

The officer muttered as Finn and Rose fell into step behind the soldier as the Regime Stormtroopers followed him.

"How the hell did Lannic get all this set up so fast?"

Finn asked as the Stormtrooper officer turned to him.

"He spent 9 years actually, making allies, biding his time, Finn… It took him 2 years to break Snoke's hold on him… Us? Rayfra? Just more pieces in his plan… Admiral Summar filled us in on what's happening, Rayfra will help you. Lannic and him became ally's years ago."

The Stormtrooper said as 2 more Stormtroopers opened the manor's doors.

"Top floor… Stick close to the girl, we're be here if you need anything."

The Stormtrooper said as the doors closed, leaving Finn and Rose in the heart of the manor.

Author Notes

 **Phew, another chapter done! The reason I'm skipping over some of the story like Rey's talk with Ren or Poe talking to Holdo is because I want to expand on those parts after the Last Jedi part. I will also explain the Regime more next chapter. Next chapter will also show Lannic and Luke finding out about Rey's talks with Ren. Until next Monday, Lighting Wolf out!**


	17. Business of War

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Two Jedi. Enjoy the 1100-word chapter. I don't own Star Wars, Disney and Luca Arts does.**

 **(Cantonica, Rayfra's estate.)**

8 Regime Riot Control Stormtroopers stood guard in Rayfra's office, 2 closed the door for Finn and Rose before snapping back to their positions. Finn and Rose could see that the room had art from the Clone Wars and Galactic Civil war, but otherwise it looked very different from any other office of an official.

"You are from the Resistance, yes? The Supreme Leader informed me that 2 of the Regime's guests would be arriving…"

A man at the window said before turning, he held a pin which had the Regime's emblem on it, a cybernetic eye, a very expensive black coat and very expensive dress shoes.

"Rayfra?"

Finn asked as the man crossed over to look at them, his eyes blazing purple and red as he frowned.

He then smiled as he motioned for the two to sit.

"Yes, my boy, that is my name…. Any friend of the Regime is a friend of mine… He helped me build a fortune by supplying my little factories to fuel his war effort… He filled me in, you both require the services of the Master Codebreaker, yes?"

Rayfra asked as Finn nodded, Rose eyed the man cautiously but Rayfra turned his head back to Finn.

"That will not be easy, Finn… The casino has more security then a First Order fortress world… Plus the Master Codebreaker is very hard to get an audience with… But I may have a plan…"

Rayfra said as he looked at the Riot Control Stormtroopers and made a motion to them which they nodded as one activated his comlink.

 **(Ahch-To.)**

"Like I said though, these visions frighten me, Master Skywalker… They seemed so… Real, do you know what that feels like?"

Lannic asked as he walked next to Luke, as they walked along the coastline. Lannic had been able to improve his saber skills, his force powers, however, had not improved as Lannic had hoped

Luke had been about to mention his experience on Dagobah and his force talk with Leia when a subtle but visible force wave cut through the air and Lannic and Luke tensed up.

"Lannic, I'll be right back…"

Luke said before rushing off, Lannic began to close his eyes and focus his force energy into sensing Rey when he nearly withdrew in disgust when he felt the Dark Side close to her.

He gasped in surprise when the hut he and Rey had been using exploded into shards as Luke let out a force scream.

"Rey!"

Lannic said before flipping onto the path, he heard Rey's shouts before he rounded the corner and saw Rey swinging her quarterstaff at Luke as Lannic watched him duck and dodge her swings before he tossed her weapon into the ocean.

"Rey, what are you doing?!"

Lannic asked as he ran over to speak to her as she turned to Luke.

"What happened that night? You told me one and Lannic that Ren tried to kill you, that he was already too far gone… Ren told me a different story… WHAT HAPPENED!?"

Rey shouted as Lannic looked at his girlfriend in shock as he walked closer to her.

"You spoke to Ren, Rey? Why?"

Lannic asked as Rey turned to look at Lannic, finally noticing Lannic was there, Lannic's eyes held betrayal and shock as Rey looked at her boyfriend with surprise as Lannic looked at her.

"You trust that monster's words, Rey? Even after he let billions die? After he hurt Finn and countless others? After he murdered Han in cold blood?"

Lannic asked as Rey was silent, she summoned Luke's lightsaber and turned it on before spinning to face Luke.

Lannic knew she wouldn't use it on him as Luke rested his hand on his lightsaber incase he needed to use it.

"Tell me what happened that night!"

Rey shouted as she swung the saber, her anger over coming her at the moment as Luke grabbed his saber.

"REY, NO!"

Lannic said as he activated and drew his lightsaber in one motion as he blocked her blade with his.

"Rey, fight it, this isn't you!"

Lannic said as Rey continued to swing, her anger at what she saw in the cave and her lack of answers from Luke and the confusion that spawned from it.

Lannic blocked each of her swings, his purple saber meeting her blue one as Lannic knocked her to the ground, he blinked as Rey's eyes started to close.

"Lannic… I'm sorry…"

Rey said before passing out as Lannic caught her in his arms, he looked at Luke as he walked over, his look of deep thought now replaced with one of worry and concern.

"Bring her to the village with me… I will explain everything there… But I do have a few more lessons to teach you… But then you must leave, Lannic…"

Luke said as he started to walk away, Lannic only nodded before carrying Rey as the Jedi Padawan followed his master.

 **(Cantonica.)**

Rayfra watched Finn and Rose start to approach as he turned and looked at his garrison of Stormtroopers, a few Light Cruisers and dozens of TIE Fighters.

"Commander, will the men be ready when they find the Master Codebreaker? Supreme Leader himself gave you and your men their orders…. We cannot allow the CBPD to stop our friends…"

Rayfra said as the Stormtrooper Officer nodded before leaving the room, Rayfra had promised to help Lannic whenever he had required it. He owed a lot to the former Prince for helping him gain a fortune and give his workers opportunities to make something of their lives.

"Make sure to keep an eye on them, if anything happens to them, Commander Wen… I will be ordering your men into action against the corrupt law enforcement of Canto Bright… Be prepared for battle, commander."

Rayfra said as he closed the holocommunicator on his desk before folding his hands.

The next batch of Regime Resurgent class Star Destroyers and their TIE Fighter compliments would be completed within a week or so, they would simply need soldiers to crew them, something he knew Lannic would be able to procure for them.

"Hail the glorious Regime… Commander, prepare to ship out our war supplies to Fondor, the Regime will make good use of them…."

Rayfra said, talking into a comlink as he got an answer on the other side as he looked out the window to watch a squadron of TIE Fighters roar past the window.

Author Notes

 **Phew, another chapter done! Yes, the Regime gets its supplies and ships from independent backers… As for Rey's outburst and passing out? She was momentarily overwhelmed by the Dark Side, she and Lannic will be finding out the truth and the rest of Luke's story next week and Finn and Rose will be looking for the Code Breaker next Monday. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	18. Final Lessions

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Two Jedi. Enjoy the 1000-word chapter. I don't own Star Wars, Disney and Luca Arts does.**

 **(Ahch-To.)**

Lannic stood over Rey as the Caretakers continued to examine her, he had gotten a report from Rayfra that Finn and Rose had spoke to him.

He had given orders to the Regime soldiers on Cantonica to prepare for battle as he could sense that Finn and Rose would need support soon, he did not know however, know why.

"How is she, Luke? My friends are trying to shut down a First Order tracking device and you said this would be the last lesson before we had to leave…"

Lannic said as he turned and followed Luke, while he didn't hold Luke accountable for Rey's actions, her anger at Luke had made him start wondering what had happened while he was training.

"Rey will be fine… It's just another failure of mine… To have another student begin to be corrupted."

Luke said as Lannic stood and frowned as Luke stopped.

"That isn't true, Master… Luke…. You didn't corrupt Rey, Ren, Snoke… Their clawing at her mind… I saw how she was in that cave, she thinks Ren is just like her, that she can save him…. She can't, that animal needs to be stopped…. And besides, without the Jedi, we wouldn't have stood against evil for so long…. Failure happens… But Jedi still fight, regardless of failure or not."

Lannic said as Luke looked ready to say something, he stopped and simply motioned for Lannic to follow him, his face wrapped in deep thought as the two Jedi continued their walk as Lannic took one last look over at Rey before continuing to follow the Jedi master.

 **(Cantonica, Canto Bright.)**

Finn continued to look around the casino he was in, some of the Stormtroopers had told Finn that while Canto Bright was beautiful and pretty, it was full of scum, corruption and crime.

He had heard Rose agree with them, he couldn't see why as he looked around, Rose pushed him as Finn was snapped out of his trance.

"There right, Finn… As much as I dislike First Order… Or at least, former Soldiers wearing their armor…. There right, this place is scum and crime under all that artificial polish they try to dump over it."

Rose said as Finn looked around, he could somewhat see what Rose was saying, he still however, found it hard to believe that the men and women that stood around him in sleek and slim uniforms were criminals, he however, had known that people tended to wear masks…. Even if those masks were probably worth thousands if not millions of credits, all made from the money earned by their crimes.

"Let me show you."

Rose said, dragging Finn away as he looked around, trying to keep an eye open for the Master Codebreaker that they had traveled to find.

 **(Ahch-To)**

Lannic fended off the bolts from the training remotes that Luke had sent to test him, he had his eyes covered by a crude but effective blindfold that Lannic kept over his eyes as he continued to deflect the blasts.

"This is the training, Master Skywalker? I know how to handle a Lightsaber… I was taught how to deflect and counter a lightsaber while I was a Praetorian… It… Is something I am not proud to have been, but it wasn't my choice to join them."

Lannic said as he deflected the laser fire, Luke watched as Lannic destroyed a remote by deflecting a blast into it.

He seemed to be in-tune with the force and his senses as he deflected another blast, demolishing another remote as Luke started to speak.

"Because I want to see how well you fight when you're at a disadvantage, Lannic… You know Ren and Snoke will not offer you any mercy… You must be able to fight back and show that you can hold your own against the First Order in combat."

Luke said as he watched Lannic easily slice the final remote in half as he peeled the blindfold off his face as he turned and sheathed his lightsaber on his belt.

"I can hold my own against the First Order, Master Skywalker… I have fought and defeated Ren before… This isn't as hard as you think… Snoke will be the harder fight, he might be a walking skeleton but he isn't something I think I can handle… Not without Rey helping me…."

Lannic said as Luke frowned, he was happy that Rey and Lannic had managed to find peace with each other, but also felt worried. He had known that Lannic would be upset over the death of his mother, any caring son would be.

But having Lannic rush off to his certain death was not something Luke wanted, he still felt uneasy as Lannic's words had continued to echo in his mind, casting doubt that Luke choosing to exile himself.

"I will make sure Rey is ready… But you should return to the _Falcon_ , Lannic… You both will be departing as soon as Rey is better… There is very little I can teach you that you cannot figure out already."

Luke said as Lannic frowned, he had hoped that Luke would be joining them on their mission, he wouldn't be able to duel Snoke without Luke's help and he didn't feel as if he would be able to pull it off on his own.

"I will, Luke… Just please, explain to her those answers she wanted… And make sure she's as ready as you can make her."

Lannic said as he walked away, leaving Luke more conflicted on his course of action.

Author Notes

 **Phew, another chapter done! For those wondering why I cut from scene to scene or cut out parts of the movie? Its because those parts are the same in the movie as they are in the story… As for Lannic? He and Rey's training are done. They will be heading off to face Snoke next chapter. Next chapter will be Next, Next Monday. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


	19. Departure from paradise

**Summary/disclaimer: Time for another chapter of Two Jedi. Enjoy the 900-word chapter. I don't own Star Wars, Disney and Luca Arts does.**

 **(Cantonica, Canto Bright.)**

Rayfra looked at the hologram of Lannic as the Supreme Leader of the Regime sighed and asked his question a second time.

"So, let me get this all straight, Rayfra… Finn and Rose were arrested by the damn police, you have heard NOTHING from the Admiral about the state of my fleet, and your calling me for advice on something you should be able to handle, being in charge of the entire garrison force on Cantonica?"

Lannic asked as the man nodded, Lannic sighed, Rey had healed enough to leave the planet and Lannic was in the process of cataloging their processions for the trip when Rayfra had contacted them both for advice.

"Sent in the Stormtroopers to break them out and scramble TIES, the Police are going to mobilize their air speeders to chase them done… This is lovely, it seems my own Regime cannon focus and get things done without me in command of them to directly control them… I'll be back to the fleet soon, I can tell their fine, Rayfra, we would be in trouble the size of the _Supremacy…_ Just get Rose and Finn free, we will go from there, Rayfra… It's pretty simple…. Speaking of which, how much longer until phase 2 is ready for deployment?"

The Jedi Knight in training asked as Rayfra scratched his head, he had some news besides what happened to Rose and Finn but had decided that it wouldn't be the best time to inform Lannic of the news.

He shrugged before nodding as he rotated his chair to face away from Lannic as he spoke up, his voice level and clear.

"Yes, I can assure you, Supreme Leader, our invasion of the First Order is completely ready once and if Snoke is dealt with… Without Snoke, the First Order will be vulnerable and we will be able to destroy them planet by planet… How about Rey, is your… Girlfriend, filled in on all this?"

Rayfra asked as Lannic looked to the side, he hadn't yet filled Rey in that the Regime was planning to assault the First Order militarily and take their planets from them in a series of planned assaults that Lannic had been planning for years since he and the Regime had assembled from the fires of war the First Order had been building up.

"No, I haven't yet told her, she's had a lot on her mind since the mind control attempt… We are going to leave soon, Rayfra… I want Finn and Rose sprung from Canto Jail by the time I've returned to the fleet… We had contingency plans in place for this and none of them have been followed… It seems I have to do a lot as the Supreme Leader of the Regime, Rayfra… I also have a plan for the _Supremacy_ … Or at least, the Mega Class Star Destroyer…. I want you to keep the factories churning out armor, weapons, war supplies… Walkers, Fighters and Destroyers… Soon we will have the largest Factory in the galaxy at our disposal."

Lannic said before cutting the transmission, he turned to finish the packing as he could hear the sounds of the _Falcon_ being powered up as he sighed. Rey and he had failed to convince Luke to come with them, they would have to deal with Snoke and Ren another way.

"This is going to be way harder than I thought… Great… Well, Snoke never leaves the _Supremacy_ , if I could simply take out the _Supremacy…_ Which means taking out the First Order's biggest warship, their main factory, and flagship… No problem… Well, this is going to be interesting… Hmm, Ren might be even harder to handle, he is being stupid like Snoke is… He's planning something, and simple galactic conquest isn't it… I'm going to have to figure out what…"

Lannic said as he grabbed his backpack before walking out of his hut, he began to walk towards the _Falcon_ as its engines powered up.

"We are truly damned if we can't take out Snoke and Ren, Rey… You know that, if we can't handle them… Or the _Supremacy_ , which I don't think you know about… Or at least, don't know much more then I told you… If they and their flagship remain active… Then we are dead in the water… I really think we need a battleplan… One that takes out a 60-Kilometer Mega Class Star Dreadnought… This is going to be impossible to handle."

Lannic groaned out as he climbed the ramp and took his seat in the copilot's chair, Rey soon joined him in the lounge as Lannic sighed before activating the engines and flying into the sky. Lannic could sense Luke watching them as the ship climbed higher and higher into the sky.

Luke sighed as he looked at the ground before walking away, his path clear.

He began to walk towards the inlet where the X-Wing that had brought him to the planet had crashed.

Author Notes

 **Phew, another chapter done! Yes, this will be the last chapter for a while, I don't have many ideas left for this story at the moment. I will be updating this story at a later date. Until then, this story is on hold. Until then, Lighting Wolf out!**


End file.
